Deaf, Mute, and an Owl To Boot
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: AU 3rd year! Harry is mute and his witch cousin--Camille--is deaf. And during their 3rd year they find out that Lily Potter is alive and has been watching over them for a while now. But Harry learns that the good must also come with some bad. T rating to
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought about going longer for the first chapter, but I'll save it for the second chapter.

Any ideas for titles are welcome.

And to make it easier, words on **bold** are signed.

Story Summary: Harry Potter isn't alone at Privet Drive in this story. His cousin—the Dursley's daughter—is a witch too and both of them have suffered during their short lives. Harry is mute and Camille Dursley is deaf. And two people want to try and keep them safe from harm.

* * *

HARRY POTTER: Untitled for the Moment

13-year-old Harry Potter groaned as he heard his aunt, Petunia Dursley knocking on the door. When her footsteps faded off, Harry threw back the blankets and looked up at the bottom of the upper bunk bed before raising his foot and kicking hard.

"I'm awake!" said the annoyed voice of Camille Dursley.

Even though Camille was Petunia and Vernon Dursley's daughter, she and Harry were treated the same due to the fact that they were—as Vernon liked to say—freaks. Camille had shown magical abilities when she was 5 and for 6 years she and Harry had shared the cupboard under the stairs which had been expanded three feet to accomodate the two of them.

Once Harry and Camille had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Petunia and Vernon had given then Dudley's second bedroom and had set up bunk-beds for the two children.

The magic, however, was only one reason that Camille and Harry were so mutually disliked. When she was 8 years old, a serious ear infection had destroyed Camille's hearing. Outraged and thinking that somehow Harry had been the one to make Camille deaf, Vernon had tried to strangle the boy, permanently damaging Harry's vocal cords.

Touching his cousin's arm as she came down the ladder next to the bunk-beds, Harry pointed to his glasses on the small table. Once he'd slid the glasses on, he signed, **'Thanks, Cam.'**

Camille grinned and got dressed, handing Harry his clothes. Since her parents and brother, Dudley, had never bothered learning sign language it was easily the best way to 'talk'. Still, Camille liked to verbally respond to Harry sometimes so that he didn't feel as alone when they were at home. The only downside was that, being deaf, she couldn't tell when she was being loud enough to be heard by others. "We better get downstairs," Camille finally said, gloomily.

'**Yeah,'** Harry replied. **'Heaven forbid Dudley misses a meal.'**

'**You could feed the homeless on what he eats in a day,'** Camille signed back.

"Downstairs, you freaky brats!" Vernon Dursley bellowed. "NOW!"

'**Yes, Master,'** Harry and Camille signed, in unison before breaking into identical grins.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Camille started on making toast while Harry went to make the eggs and bacon.

"When are you going to pick up Aunt Marge, Dad?" Dudley asked, watching his sister and cousin with disdain.

Camille saw that Harry's eyes had widened in alarm and she mouthed 'What?'

'Aunt Marge is coming here,' Harry mouthed back.

Vernon noticed the looks Harry and Camille were exchanging and he stood and looked sharply at his daughter and nephew. "If there's any funny business… any at all… the two of you will wish you'd never been born. I've told Marge you two go to the Crawley School for the Disabled. Stick with that story or I swear I'll…"

Camille and Harry nodded before finishing breakfast and cleaning up before taking paper plates and plastic cups of juice upstairs to their room to eat in peace. **'I can't believe we have to deal with Aunt Marge for a whole week,'** Harry signed, irritably.

'**I'll take Snape over her any day,'** Camille replied. **'At least Snape doesn't treat us like we're retarded or something. Marge thinks if she talks loudly enough I'll hear her.'**

Harry finished eating and looked out the window smiling as he saw two owls coming towards the house. One was the snowy owl belonging to Harry and Camille, and the other looked like the yearly Hogwarts owl. Pointing to the owls, Harry opened the window and while Hedwig flew over to land on her cage the Hogwarts owl dropped off two envelopes before taking a quick drink of water of Hedwig's dish and flying back off into the day.

Camille took the letters and couldn't help but smile when she read the front.

_Miss Camille Dursley_

_Top Bunk, Smallest Bedroom_

_#4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Every time she received a letter from Hogwarts, she felt a warm glow inside. She was special… someone actually wanted her around…

As the two teenagers opened their mail, they didn't really think much of the way Hedwig watched them. She was probably just waiting for one of them to feed her a bite of bacon.

--

That night, as Harry and Camille slept, Hedwig nudged open the unlocked door of her cage and soon the was out in the open night, soaring around, free as the bird she was.

After flying almost to the edge of Little Whinging, Hedwig stopped as she saw a big, black, shaggy dog sitting on a sidewalk, looking up at the sky. Swooping down and landing on a nearby park bench, she hooted to get the dog's attention.

The black dog seemed startled by the closeness of the bird and then afraid… or perhaps not quite sure of what he was seeing. Whining, he slowly padded up to the owl and sniffed. With a bark of surprise, he jumped up on the seat and gave the owl a lick which made the bird screech in disgust.

"Sirius, that's disgusting!" Where once there had been an owl, now there was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Smiling, she added, "Come on… let me see you."

The dog barked again before changing into a man with shaggy, matted black hair wearing ripped prison robes. "Lily… Merlin, I can't believe it's you!" Hugging her, Sirius wanted to cry as he realized that just because Lily was alive, didn't mean that James was as well.

"I can't believe you look so… terrible," Lily finished, studying her friend.

"Azkaban will do that to you," Sirius muttered, darkly. Looking around, he said, "We can't stay out here. We need to hide."

"Hide?" Lily asked, confused. "Sirius, tell me what's going on. I've been stuck as an owl for 12 years and I'd like to know what the bloody hell you were doing in Azkaban."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you. But first… do you have your wand?" At Lily's nod, he added, "Good. We'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lily's coming back into the picture quickly because I need her to get Sirius off the hook. Hope you all like!

reminder: words in **bold** are in sign launguage

Chapter 2

* * *

Entering a place he never thought he'd step foot in again, Sirius could dimly hear the sounds of the old house-elf, Kreacher, moving around upstairs. Once Lily was inside, he closed the door. "It's not much, but…" Lily didn't reply and after a while, Sirius figured that she was mad at him. "You can't imagine how I angry I've been with myself for what happened. I wish I hadn't—"

"It's not your fault, Sirius," Lily said, looking at him. "We trusted Pettigrew… Sirius… why were you in Azkaban?"

Sirius led Lily to the dusty drawing room and after magically clearing the dust and cobwebs from one of the sofas, they sat down, facing each other. "After I found James dead… and I couldn't find you… I picked up Harry and tried to comfort him. He wasn't crying that much, but… he didn't know what had happened, so… Hagrid came… said that Dumbledore wanted to place Harry with the Dursleys. I let him go… before I went after Pettigrew."

"To kill him," Lily supplied.

"I wasn't thinking," Sirius explained. "All I wanted was revenge. But what about you?"

Lily sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "When Voldemort attacked, James, Harry, and I were all in the kitchen. James told me to run, but I couldn't… If there was any chance to save James… Voldemort burst in… and James sacrificed himself to give me a few moments to get Harry away. When Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on me… I don't know exactly what happened. It was like I was dead, but not really. There was some kind of invisibility charm on me, as well. I saw you take Harry, but… I couldn't move or speak." She took a moment to regain her composure before going on.

"When I finally came out of… whatever stasis I was in, I changed into my animagus form and started looking for Harry," Lily said. "Eventually I ended up in Eeylops' Owl Emporium and I was trapped there for almost 8 years. I never… I didn't care about being human. If James and Harry were dead…" Seeing Sirius's stricken face, Lily look his hand. "James _is_ dead… but Harry's alive. He's in his third year at Hogwarts."

"Can we go see him?" Sirius said, quickly. "Is he okay? What's he like?" After a moment Sirius's brow scrunched in curiousity before a look of comprehension lit up his face. "You're Harry's owl, aren't you? But why haven't you…?"

"'Harry, I took off because I thought you were dead and I spent 8 years stuck in a cage in a pet shop'," Lily said, looking at Sirius. "I didn't know what to say… then I figured maybe I should wait for a while… Besides… there are… complications."

"What kind of complications?" Sirius asked, confused.

Lily sighed, her temper starting to rise as she thought about her son. "It seems that Vernon Dursley… his daughter is a witch as well."

"Bet she's popular at home," Sirius replied, frowning.

"She had a bad ear infection," Lily went on. "She's completely deaf. Vernon tried to choke Harry and… Harry can't speak."

Sirius leaned back and tried to think. "We _have_ to get them out of there, Lily."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I know. But first we have keep them safe. Vernon's sister, Marge is coming this evening and I can't imagine that will go well."

--

"Still here, are you, you ungrateful brats?" Marge Dursley snapped as she came into the house behind Vernon. "Don't know why you didn't just dump them in an orphanage after that whole mess, Vernon."

"It would have made the neighbors talk," Petunia replied, glaring at Camille and Harry. "Take her things upstairs. Now."

Harry grabbed one bag and gesturing to the other, headed up the stairs, Camille following. After dropping off Marge's things in the guest room, they quickly went in their own room to converse in private. **'Does she always have to marinate in her perfume?'** Harry asked, sitting on his bunk.

'**I liked the way she suggested that Dad should have taken us to an orphanage. Like he had nothing to do with me being deaf and you being mute,'** Camille replied, rolling her eyes.

'**Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you weren't here,'** Harry mused.

"Get down here NOW!" Petunia shouted from the stairs.

Harry followed Camille out of the room and when the two got downstairs to the kitchen, Harry heard Marge saying, "Sometimes it's just bad blood, Petunia. You got the good genes. Shame your sister didn't… probably married the drunken loser when he got her pregnant."

Camille could feel the electrical crackle surrounding Harry and she caught his eye before signing, **'Calm down. Don't do anything in front of Marge.'**

"Of course, even when you have good blood on both sides," Marge added, frowning at Camille. "Sometimes you have mistakes."

Camille may not have been able to hear, but she could read lips just fine. She tensed as she set the table but the words bristled. 'A mistake?' she thought angrily. 'Why don't you just shut up you despicable—' Feeling Harry grab her arm, she looked up. "What?" But 'What' was instantly apparent as Harry and Camille watched Marge start swelling up like a balloon.

"Vernon! Vernon, do something!" Marge shouted, fear on her rapidly swelling face.

"What did you do to her?" Dudley said, looking afraid.

'Bedroom!' Harry mouthed to Camille. 'Now!' The two ran upstairs and shut the door to the bedroom.

"Was that you or me?" Camille asked, starting to freak out. "I mean, yeah, what she said about me, but… I mean you were… Oh, God… what do we do now?"

'**Start packing,'** Harry replied, grabbing his trunk. Looking over at Hedwig's cage, Harry wasn't really surprised the owl flown the coop.

'**And go where? What about the Ministry of Magic?'** Camille asked.

'**We'll figure it out later,'** Harry said, throwing his invisibility cloak in on top of the rest of his belongings as Camille started packing.

Once packed, they headed downstairs and before Vernon was aware that the door had closed, they were down the street and heading for the nearest cross-streets. Sitting on his trunk, Harry tried to think about what to do next. If the Ministry of Magic found out either both he and Camille would be in trouble or the Ministry would understand that it had been an accident and let them off with a warning.

"Harry…" Camille said out loud, grabbing her cousin's shoulder and pointing at a clump of bushes. "I saw something… over there…"

Harry illuminated his wand and looked but he just saw a stray dog. Lowering his wand, he smiled reassuringly at his cousin. **'Just someone's dog that got loose.'**

A loud bang made Harry jump up, holding his wand up in defense and Camille, seeing Harry's reaction, reached for her own wand.

A triple-decker purple bus slowed to a stop and a tall, pimply young man stepped off. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike and… What are you doing? Conducting an orchestra?" Stan asked, looking at Harry.

Camille looked from Harry to Stan. "Oh… it's just sign language," she said, smiling. "I can't hear and my cousin can't speak. How much for a ticket to London?"

'**London?'** Harry queried. **'Why London?'**

"The Leaky Cauldron is…" Seeing Harry's gesture that she was talking too loudly, Camille switched to signing. **'If we go to the leaky Cauldron, we can figure out what to do about the Ministry of Magic. Ron Weasley's dad works there, right? Maybe he can plead our case.'**

Stan Shunpike didn't know sign language, but he could tell that these kids were worried. Probably had performed accidental magic in front of the muggles at home. "It's 11 sickles each for The Leaky Cauldron. Get on…" He said, gesturing to the bus. "I'll get the trunks and cage."

Harry nodded and gave a grateful smile before pulling Camille on board with him. After paying for the tickets, there was another bang and the two cousins were flung backwards onto one of the brass beds. **'Maybe this wasn't the best idea,'** Harry said, as the bus flew down the road at the most insane speeds.

'**Oh, yeah… **_**Now**_** you say that,'** Camille replied, but she smirked. **'It could be worse.'**

'**How?'** Harry wanted to know. Surely nothing could be worse than being on this rollercoaster ride.

'**What if Dad had caught us before we left?'** Camille asked, giving Harry a look.

Suddenly the bus ride didn't seem so bad.

--

Pulling in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Camille's hearts plummeted when they saw the Minister of Magic standing by the door with a tall black man in his 30's. **'Miss Dursley… Mr. Potter…'** The man signed, smiling.

"My cousin can hear," Camille said, calmly. "And I can read lips just fine."

"Yes… In that case…" The Minister said, smiling. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Come… we've already taken care of a room for you two." Gesturing to the man at his side, he added, "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He'll get you settled as I have… other business to attend to."

Once the Minister was gone and they were inside the pub, Harry asked, **'Why aren't you punishing us for using underage magic?'**

"There was a break-out from the wizard prison, Azkaban," Kingsley explained, noticing that Harry was translating for his cousin. "We believe that the prisoner in question, mass murderer Sirius Black, may be after you, Mr. Potter." Once at the room, Kingsley looked at Harry. "The Minister thinks you're too young to know what's going on. I think… given what I've heard from Dumbledore, you're capable of dealing with this news. Listen… stay in Diagon Alley. Don't go with any strangers… and the two of you should stick together."

Harry nodded and after the trunks were in the room, Kingsley left and headed back down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Camille asked, annoyed that Harry hadn't translated the rest of the conversation. "I could only make out bits of what he said."

'**You remember that thing on the news the other day about that lunatic named Sirius Black?'** Harry asked.

"What about him?"

'**He's after me,'** Harry replied. **'So I'm to stay in Diagon Alley.'**

Camille nodded and looked for some kind of distraction. "You think Black's got something to do with Voldemort?"

'**Do you know of anyone else who wants me dead?'** Harry asked, disappointed that sarcasm didn't translate into sign language.

--

Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream store, Lily avoided making eye contact with anyone as she scanned the crowd for Harry and Camille. At her feet, a black, bear-like dog lay calmly, also looking around.

After what felt like hours, the dog lifted his head quickly and woofed as two teenagers came walking up.

Lily watched Harry out the corner of her eye as he and his cousin went up to the outdoor counter and placed their orders.

As Harry waited for his sundae, he looked around Diagon Alley, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. After a few moments though, he figured it was just someone who had seen his scar and turned to take his ice cream from the wizard at the window.

Sitting at a table with Camille, Harry dug into the ice cream and was about to ask Camille about where they should head to first after Gringotts when he again felt someone watching him. Looking around, Harry stiffened when he saw a woman with red hair turning back to the copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Catching Camille's eye, Harry flicked his gaze back to the woman.

Camille looked in the direction Harry indicated and her curiousity rose when she saw the woman looking specifically in their direction. **'Do you know her?'**

'**No,'** Harry replied. **'It's just… you'll think I'm crazy.'**

'**Try me,'** Camille pressed.

Harry sighed and pulled a picture out of his pocket, sliding it across the table.

Camille looked at the picture, then at Harry, and then glanced back at the woman. '**Oh, my God. Is she…?'**

'**I don't know,'** Harry said, taking the picture back. **'I mean… my mum's dead… right?'**

'**But what if it is her?' **Camille asked.

Harry turned and watched the woman, wanting to believe that it was his mother. But if the woman really _was _Lily Potter why hadn't she come to take him away Dursleys? Still… curiousity was overcoming his doubts. With an encouraging look from Camille, he got up from his chair.

'He's coming over,' Lily thought, her heart pounding. Harry looked so much like his father it was as if James was suddenly standing there. For a long moment, Lily just stared at Harry, trying to take in every detail she could.

'It could be a trick,' Harry thought. 'She may _look_ like Mum, but…' Harry started to feel uneasy staring at this woman but when he saw her green eyes… eyes just like his… the warm, loving look behind them…

"Harry…" the woman breathed, her green eyes filling with joyful tears. Jumping up from her seat, she wrapped him in a hug, not believing that she was actually holding her son after all these long years.

'Mum,' Harry mouthed, silently. 'I love…' Harry pulled away, tears filling his own eyes. He'd never be able to actually say the words 'I love you'.

"Harry…" Lily said, pulling him back into a hug. "It doesn't matter if you can't speak. I love you."

Harry hugged her back and after the embrace, he pulled her over to Camille who was smiling. **'I was right?'** Camille signed, looking at Lily Potter.

'**Yeah…'** Harry replied, hesitantly.

'**So what's the problem?'** Camille wanted to know, not sure why Harry wasn't jumping for joy.

'**Nothing. I just…'** Harry looked at his mother, trying to figure out if she'd be able to read his lips. 'Where have you been?' He asked.

Lily wasn't great at lip-reading but she had a pretty good idea of what Harry's question was. Looking down at Sirius who was pawing at her leg, she said, "Let's… go back to the Leaky Cauldron. I think this conversation is best done in private."

After Camille and Harry hastily finished their ice cream, they all headed to a private parlor in the wizarding pub and Lily put soundproofing charms on the door before gesturing to the two teenagers to sit down. Lily sat as well and she noticed that while both Harry and Camille were facing her, Harry had situated himself so that Camille could clearly see his hands.

"12 years ago…" Lily started, watching as Harry signed for his cousin. "When Voldemort came to kill you… he put me in some kind of stasis. I couldn't move… couldn't speak… Everyone thought I was dead. Once it wore off… I didn't know what had happened to you, Harry."

"But where have you, been?" Camille asked. Seeing her aunt's look, she added, "I can speak… I just can't hear."

Lily nodded. "Okay… Well… years ago a friend and I tried to become Animagi. That is, we could turn into an animal at will. My friend, Alice, couldn't do it but after a few years I was able to become… an owl."

Camille and Harry exchanged looks. 'An owl?' Camille mouthed. 'You don't think that…?' Looking at Lily, she said, "Show us…"

Lily smiled and in a moment, returned to her animagus form.

"Hedwig?" Camille said, stunned.

"Actually," Lily replied, once she was human again. "You can call me Aunt Lily."

--


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow! So nice when a new story is a hit.

Just a quick thing to note since I'm sure someone will pick up on it, While Hermione has taught Ron to understand sign language he's not great with actual signing.

Chapter 3

* * *

That night as Harry and Camille sat in their room, they talked about Lily's return. **'You were happy earlier,'** Camille said, looking at her cousin, curiously. **'But you've been broody all evening. I thought you were thrilled about your Mum. Now we don't have to go back to Privet Drive.'**

'**Mum's been living with us for 2 years,' **Harry replied, angry. **'Once she saw me why didn't she show me who she was? She saw what Vernon did to us. She could have helped.'**

'**Oh, so you're going to give her the silent treatment, then?'** Camille asked, smiling.

Harry frowned at her but his eyes were smiling. **'That's not funny, Cam.'**

'**I thought it was hilarious.' **Rolling her eyes, she added, **'Lighten up, Harry. Look, think about it from your mum's perspective. She just found out that her only child can't speak and her niece is deaf. She probably didn't know how to deal with that or even what to say to the two of us. So she did the only thing she could do, which was be there when we needed someone around who wouldn't judge or point fingers.'**

'**I just wish that we could have grown up with her instead of your mum and dad,'** Harry said, bitterly.

'**Well, we have a chance now. Just don't push her away, Harry.'**

--

The next morning when Harry and Camille came downstairs they smiled when they saw the Weasley family sitting at a table with Hermione Granger, a fellow Hogwarts student and their mutual friend.

Hermione looked up from her latest book and quickly signed, **'Morning! When did you two get here?'**

'**Few days ago,'** Harry replied, sitting next to her. **'Listen… there's something you should know. Yesterday… I found out…'**

"Your mum is still alive?" Hermione said out loud, looking over Harry's shoulder.

'**How did you know?'** Harry asked, confused.

Hermione pointed to Lily Potter who was coming down the stairs followed by a big black dog.

"Good morning, Harry," Lily said, cheerfully. "Morning, Camille."

'**Good morning,' **Camille and Harry replied.

Lily smiled, but seeing her son so quick with the sign language made her uneasy. She didn't have any idea what Harry was saying…

"Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry's mother. "If you like I can teach you."

"Teach me what?" Lily asked. Seeing Hermione's glance at Harry and Camille, she nodded. "Oh. Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay," Hermione replied. "Let's start with some basics."

Watching Hermione and her aunt, Camille was amazed at how quickly Lily was starting to pick up on signing. Even with a tutor it had taken Harry months to learn even the advanced basics.

Harry touched Camille's arm and said, **'You know what this means, don't you? No more secret conversations.'**

'**If we're not at my parents' place then maybe we won't have to talk in secret,'** Camille said, smiling.

'**You really hate them, don't you?' **Harry asked.

'**I just wish they didn't hate me,'** Camille replied. **'I'm their daughter! And if they could have gotten away with it both of us would have been chucked to the street when we were 5.'**

--

The night before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts, Lily sat in her room with Sirius, the two of them debating what to tell Harry about Sirius's innocence.

"If he's been watching the muggle news at all or reading the _Daily Prophet_," Sirius said, irritably. "Then he'll know that everyone thinks I'm a psychopath or something. He'll freak out."

"He took losing his voice," Lily said, calmly. "He took finding out he was a wizard. And he took finding out I was still alive. I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

"And what if he asks why I was in Azkaban, Lily?" Sirius asked. "How are you going to tell him that I was the one who was said to have betrayed you and James? You think he's just going to sit there and let you explain?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

Sirius thought for a while. "Look… If Harry asks… _then_ we'll tell him the truth. Otherwise… until we can capture Pettigrew… I think we should lay low."

"Alright," Lily agreed. "I'll stick with being Hedwig the owl for the time being. And as for you…" Lily gave a devilish smile as she raised her wand a fired a spell at Sirius.

--

"Well, well, well…" said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy as Camille and Harry came though the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. "If it isn't Deaf and Dumb…"

Camille waited until Malfoy was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle before saying, "Oh, look… It's Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest."

Harry grinned as Malfoy bristled. Resisting the urge to give the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince a rude hand gesture, Harry turned and followed the Weasleys further down the train to the luggage compartment. Before getting on the Hogwarts Express, Harry reached through the bars of Hedwig—Lily's—cage and stroked her feathers before mouthing, 'I love you.'

Lily hooted softly and gave Harry a little nibble on the finger before he headed onto the train.

Once on the train, Harry, Camille, Ron, and Hermione headed down the corridor finally stopping at one of the last compartments where a man sat asleep, leaning against the outer window.

"Everywhere else is full," Hermione said, shrugging as she gently slid open the door.

Inside the compartment, Harry and Camille sat next to each other and after a very long hesitation Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite seat although they were very determined to maintain their distance.

Pointing at the sleeping man, Harry asked, **'Who do you reckon he is?'**

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "It's on his suitcase."

'**New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I suppose,' **Harry mused. **'Wonder how long he'll last.'**

"Well, he can't be any worse than Quirrell or Lockhart," Ron said, trying to be optimistic.

--

As the day wore on and topics of conversation dwindled, Ron finally said, "So… have you heard about that escape from Azkaban?"

"You mean Sirius Black?" Hermione asked. "It was on the muggle news as well. But no one's going in to real detail on why he was in Azkaban."

Ron looked at Hermione before turning to Harry. "It… it has to do with… you… Harry."

'**What are you talking about?'** Harry asked, confused.

"Well…" Ron said, unsure of how to say it. "The day Black was captured… He's said to have been in Voldemort's Inner Circle… and the night before he was captured… He… sent Voldemort after your parents."

Harry was in shock at this news. Had his mother known about this? Why hadn't she said anything?

Nudging her cousin, Camille signed, **'Harry? Are you okay?'**

'**She never said a thing about this,'** Harry replied, confused.

'**Well, ask her about it later,' **Camille said, shrugging.

"Ask who about what?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced over at Professor Lupin who was still asleep. "Harry's mum… is actually alive."

Ron gaped. "What?! But… where's she been? Does she know about the Dursleys?"

'**The funny thing is that she's been around for two years now,'** Camille said, smiling. **'It turns out Aunt Lily is an unregistered animagus.'**

Ron still looked confused but Hermione caught on quickly. "Not… Hedwig?"

Harry nodded. **'You can't tell anyone. Right now Mum wants to keep a low profile so that—'** He broke off when the train lurched to a stop. Looking out the window, there was no sign of the castle just yet. **'What's wrong? Why have we stopped?'**

"We're stopped?" Camille said out loud.

"Maybe… we've broken down," Ron suggested, trying not to show that he was worried. "Wait… something's moving outside…"

The lights went out and Harry and Camille felt a new stirring of fear. They could barely see each other, let alone see each other's hands.

The air grew cold and some dark, shadowy figure was slowly gliding towards the compartment opening the door…

Harry's eyes grew wide and he could feel hands against his throat. Mouth open in a silent scream, Harry felt all joyful though leave him as he fell into unconscious, not even sure who was screaming.

--

Camille slowly opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Professor Lupin looking down at her. The train compartment was silent and for a brief moment, Camille wondered what had happened that she couldn't hear.

"Glad to see you're awake," Lupin said as Camille sat up. "Perhaps you can help us with Harry."

"What… what about Harry?" Camille asked, not really able to focus on reading the professor's lips. "I don't… I don't understand you…"

Hermione waved a hand and seeing Camille look at her, pointed at Harry who was lying on the opposite bench seat. **'Harry passed out. We tried shaking him, slapping him…'**

"No," Camille said firmly, going to Harry's side. "Slapping only works on someone who's not used to it. Harry! Harry, it's alright. You're fine… you're safe. Wake up now."

It took the better part of 10 minutes but Harry finally opened his eyes and looked around. Opening his mouth to speak, a look of fear crossed his face when no sound came out.

'**It's okay, Harry,' **Camille said, helping him into a sitting position. Looking at Lupin she asked, "What the _hell_ was that thing?"

"A dementor," Lupin replied, watching interestedly as Hermione signed the reply to Camille. "One of the guards of Azkaban. It was looking for Sirius Black." After a moment, he dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a large bar of dark chocolate which he then broke into pieces and passed around. "Eat… it will help counteract the affects."

Harry ate a bite and immediately the cold, miserable feeling started to go away. But when Lupin left to speak with someone in the front of the train, Harry felt uneasy as Hermione and Ron stared at him.

'**What?'**

"Harry…" Hermione said, slowly. "Have your aunt and uncle… ever hit you?"

Harry sighed and said, **'After Cam lost her hearing… Vernon was really mad when we got out of the doctor's office. He grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. He could have killed me, but… he ended up destroying my vocal cords instead. Later on… he'd smack me around if I made him mad. Why?'**

"You… kept mouthing 'Don't hurt me'," Camille lied, not wanting to admit what she'd said.

After a few minutes, the conversation again turned to Sirius Black's escape.

--

As Severus Snape sat in his quarters waiting for the start of term feast, he thought about two of his students; ironically, neither of which were in his house. Leaning back in his favorite armchair, Snape thought back to when Dumbledore had asked him to find Harry Potter and Camille Dursley.

July 30th

2 Years Ago

"_Severus, I need you to run an important errand for me tonight," Albus Dumbledore said with smile._

"_And what sort of errand might this be?" Snape asked, not trusting the mischievous look on the headmaster's face. Nothing good happened when the man smiled like that._

"_It seems there has been some trouble getting Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter to him. He and his cousin, Camille Dursley have been temporarily relocated," Dumbledore replied, holding out two letters._

"_Perhaps… you could send Hagrid instead," Snape suggested. "I'm sure he would gladly fetch Potter."_

"_Yes, but I have sent Hagrid to handle another matter. Besides…" the headmaster added, still smiling. "I have a feeling you are better suited to fetch them."_

_--_

_In a dark, dusty cove Snape found himself standing before a dilapidated house. Going to the door, he decided against pleasantries and raised his wand. "Bombarda!" The door flew into the house and crashed against the wall, making a scrawny boy with black hair jump to his feet along with a heavier boy who looked petrified. _

"_Who are you, sir, and why are you breaking and entering?" Vernon screamed as he came down the stairs holding a shotgun._

"_I am Professor Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm here to collect Mr. Potter and Miss Dursley."_

_Vernon pointed a trembling finger at Harry and a girl who looked like she was still sleeping. "Take them! Take those freaky brats away!"_

_Harry looked petrified but after a moment, he knelt down next to the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder. _

_When the girl started to stir, Snape's eyes widened as Harry's hands started moving. __**'Wake up, Cami!'** Harry signed quickly.** 'It's someone from that school!'**_

_Snape stood, dumbfounded. _'Albus Dumbledore, you manipulative bastard!'

_The girl stood and stared at Snape. Turning to Harry, she signed, __**'Is he a vampire or something?'**_

_Frowning, Snape spoke as he signed. __**'No, I am not a vampire. Now… if you don't mind, we are on a tight schedule.'**_

* * *

A/N: As far as Lily and Sirius, most questions should be answered next chapter. And next time, Lily has a few words with our favorite headmaster and Snape finds out the love of his life is still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry and Camille sat opposite each other at the Gryffindor Table watching curiously as they saw Hagrid sitting with the other teachers.

'**What do you reckon?' **Harry asked, looking up at Hagrid.

'**Well, given that I don't see Professor Kettleburn…'** Camille replied, thinking. **'I'd guess he's the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.' **

Seeing Snape frowning in their direction, Harry said, **'I think Dumbledore's going to be making his start of term speech soon. Snape's giving us that 'pay attention' look.'**

'**One of these days I want to find out where Snape learned to sign,'** Camille said, looking up at the headmaster before turning back to face Harry who started signing as Dumbledore started talking.

"Before we all become too befuddled by the feast, I'd like to like to warn each and every one of you," Dumbledore said, his eye landing on Harry for a moment before returning to the room at large. "As you are no doubt aware from their search of the school train, Hogwarts will be host to some of the dementors of Azkaban. I implore everyone to use extreme caution. Give the dementors no reason to harm you. Now… as we are once again in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have employed Professor Remus Lupin. Also, since Professor Kettleburn has retired in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs, I have given the post to our own gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Camille applauded loudly as Hagrid stood, almost knocking over the table.

--

After the feast, Dumbledore headed up to his office and stopped dead when he saw that someone was already there. "Excuse me…" he said, politely as the woman turned to face him. "But who…?" Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes. Surely this was some sort of trick.

"Oh, you better believe it's me," Lily said, her arms crossed and her green eyes blazing. "And you'd best believe that we're going to talk about how you've treated my son."

"How did you…?" Dumbledore sat behind his desk, completely perplexed about what he was seeing. "We never found your body."

"Thus suggesting that _maybe_ I wasn't dead!" Lily snapped, angrily. "How _dare_ you put Harry's care in the hands of my sister!"

"I was using your sacrifice to forge a magical protection on Harry," Dumbledore explained calmly. "As long as Harry was in Petunia's care, no one could harm him."

"Except for Vernon!" Lily shouted. "But I guess you don't care about _how_ Harry's throat was crushed… or how Camille lost her hearing."

"What do you mean?" the headmaster asked, sitting up more in his chair.

"Camille had an ear infection," Lily explained, trying to keep her temper in check. "Since she's a witch, Vernon and Petunia ignored it. Then when Camille said that she couldn't hear, they finally took her to the hospital where the muggle doctors told them the deafness was permanent. Vernon thought Harry had done it and tried to strangle him, crushing his larynx and destroying his vocal cords."

"Good heavens…" Dumbledore murmured. "I promise you, Lily… I had no idea."

"And I bet you had no idea that Sirius was innocent, either," Lily retorted.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lily smirked. "James and I switched Secret Keepers days before… We made Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper. _He's_ the one who betrayed James and me."

"Sirius still blew up that street and killed 13 muggles," Dumbledore replied, sadly. "Even if he wasn't the one who leaked your whereabouts to Voldemort…"

"Pettigrew did that as well," Lily countered. "Sirius is completely innocent of all charges."

Dumbledore leaned back, thinking. "Where is Sirius? I presume you have spoken to him recently."

"He's safely hidden," Lily replied. "And he'll stay that way until his safety in guaranteed."

Turning to leave the office, Lily smiled when Dumbledore asked, "Please, Lily… Indulge my curiousity. How did you get into my office?"

Lily turned around, still smiling. "Sorry… but that's my little secret."

--

Camille awoke early the next morning when the alarm on her vibrating wristwatch went off. After getting up and dressed, she headed down to the common room just as Harry was coming out of his dormitory, his bag slung over his shoulder. **'Morning, Cam. Sleep well?'**

Camille nodded as she hefted her own bag. **'It's amazing how well you sleep when you can't hear anything.'**

Heading down to the Great Hall, the two cousins signing the entire conversation, they discussed their new classes including Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

"Miss Dursley… Mr. Potter…" Stopped by Professor McGonagall, the two looked at her expectantly. "I have your schedules. And Professor Snape has reminded me to tell you that you're not the only ones who know sign language."

'**Sorry, Professor McGonagall,'** Harry and Camille replied. Harry exchanged a very subtle look with his cousin before asking, **'Professor? How is it that Snape knows sign language?'**

McGonagall gave a slight smile. "His grandmother was deaf. He learned from her. Now… Here are your schedules. I expect you to be prompt to Divination this morning…" Under her breath she muttered, "Even if Trelawney is a fraud." Handing over the schedules, McGonagall headed into the hall.

Once at the Gryffindor table, Harry caught sight of Malfoy who seemed to be pretending to faint.

"Malfoy's been regaling everyone about how you passed out on the train," Fred Weasley said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't worry," George Weasley said, smiling at Harry. "We'll tromp him first Quidditch match of the season. We're playing Slytherin."

"Ah, Harry. I was waiting for you," said Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Listen, If don't mind getting an early start on things, I want you on the field tonight right after dinner. I'm sure you're not rusty but I don't want there to be any chance of us losing the first match of the season."

Harry gave Oliver a thumbs-up and Oliver beamed. "This year! This year we will win the Quidditch cup! I can feel it!"

--

Outside, after lunch, Harry, Ron, Camille, and Hermione gathered around a paddock a little ways away from Hagrid's hut where about a dozen creatures that were half-horse and half-eagle milled around.

"They're beautiful!" Camille exclaimed, walking closer.

One of them, the horse body a magnificent palomino, walked up to Camille and bowed low.

"Bow back," Hagrid said, coming from his hut and watching Camille carefully. Since she couldn't hear, she wouldn't know if the beast was about to attack.

"What?" Camille asked, looking at Harry, who had tapped her shoulder insistently.

'**Bow,'** Harry replied, urgently.

Camille nodded and bowed, watching to see if the creature was going to do anything.

"What are they?" Hermione asked, cautiously stepping closer to the fence.

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid said, proudly. "Once everyone gets here, you can pet 'em."

At the fence, Camille gently reached out a hand and the hippogriff stepped nearer until it bumped her hand with it's beak. Stroking the hippogriff's head, Camille was unaware that the others were watching her, fascinated.

"I've never seen 'em warm up to anyone—'cept me—so quickly," Hagrid said, impressed.

"—believe Dumbledore is actually letting the great oaf teach," said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy as he came down the hill followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron said, glaring.

"Why don't you make me?" Malfoy said, smirking. "I have to say… the four of you are almost too easy to make fun of. Granger's a mudblood, Dursley's a mudblood who can't even hear me insult her, Potter can't even retort to insults, and you, Weasley, are just too stupid, poor, and worthless to—"

A loud screech from the hippogriff Camille had been petting made Malfoy jump and when the beast reared back in it's hind legs, Malfoy ducked behind his two bodyguards who quickly backed up at a second screech. Looking at Camille's smiling face, Malfoy sneered. "Mudblood," He muttered.

'Sorry,' Camille mouthed, still grinning. 'Can't hear you.'

"As for you, you big, ugly, brute…" Malfoy said, stalking towards the paddock.

Suddenly, the hippogriff crashed over the fence and in a split second, Malfoy was on the ground, clutching his arm which was bleeding.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Camille shouted, hurrying over to the hippogriff. "Easy! Calm down! It's okay! Easy, girl." When Camille touched the hippogriff's feathers, it backed away a bit but screeched when Malfoy tried getting up. "Hey… ignore the mean, nasty human, okay?"

"Who are you calling—?" Malfoy said, wincing as Goyle pulled him to his feet.

"Go to the hospital wing, Malfoy," Ron said, still glaring.

'**Well,'** Harry said, watching the three Slytherins leave. **'That was certainly more interesting than reading tea leaves.'**

--

After dinner that evening, Snape headed to his quarters and after a fire was burning in his fireplace, he sat down and pulled a bottle of single malt scotch and a glass towards him. Pouring a decent amount, Snape was finally starting to relax when he heard hooting coming from the bookcase behind him.

Getting up, Snape saw that the bird which was now perched on a bust of Edgar Allen Poe was a snowy owl. "'Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, in there stepped a stately raven, of the saintly days of yore.'"

The owl stared down at him, hooting lightly. After a moment, the bird swooped down and perched on the back of an armchair, golden eyes tinged with brilliant green looking around with curiousity.

Snape wanted to shoo the bird away but something made his stay put. Some hidden look in the bird's eye as it simply stared at him.

After another moment, the owl fluttered to the floor and a second later changed into a woman with Red hair and brilliant green eyes. "Hello, Severus."

Snape dared not believe his eyes; he'd had this dream before. "Well, you're no raven."

"No… an animagus," Lily said, sitting down in the chair. "Sit down, Sev… Let's talk."

"You're dead," Snape said, simply. "Therefore you're not really here. Which means I must be dreaming…"

Lily sighed, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. "I assure you, I am here, Severus. I'm as real as you are."

Snape still couldn't believe it. Surely this was some trick… "When… when we stopped being friends…" he said, hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer. "What… did I…?"

Lily's smile faded as she said, "You called me a mudblood."

Snape sank back into his chair, his heart clenching. "I never… I didn't mean to call you that. I'm sorry."

Lily sighed. "I know you're sorry, Severus. And I don't care about why you said it. What I want to know is… what are you doing here?"

Snape looked at Lily. "After you… I went to Dumbledore. I begged for mercy. He asked me to stay and teach. And…"

"And protect Harry when he finally came to Hogwarts," Lily finished.

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore told me to fetch him and his cousin. At first he would not explain why I had to go. When I saw that Potter—"

"Use my son's name," Lily said, a tiny snap in her voice.

"When I saw that _Harry_ used sign language, I knew at once why Dumbledore wanted me to do it," Snape went on.

"Harry appreciates you," Lily said, quietly. "He doesn't _like_ you… but he and Camille appreciate that you don't regard them as inferior or stupid."

"Loss of voice or hearing doesn't mean a loss of intellect," Snape replied. "And I must admit… Harry's… predicament makes him more… likeable."

"Let me guess…" Lily said with a wry smile. "You were prepared to hate my son because James was his father." At Snape's silence, she nodded. "I know why you hated James. Not because of anything that he did to you… but because in the end… James was the one I chose to be with."

"You were always the only person I ever cared about," Snape said, looking away. "And then he took you away from me…"

"Severus… I never cared about you that way," Lily said, sadly. "For a while… you were my best friend. Someone I could talk to about school, the wizarding world…" Waiting until Snape looked at her again, she added, "Thank you for helping Harry… for looking after my son."

Lily stood up and was almost to the door when Snape stood and asked, "Lily, do you forgive me for what I've done?"

Lily turned to face him. "I don't know yet," she replied, honestly.

--


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In honor of my birthday, I'm giving you guys a new chapter!

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 5

* * *

Camille couldn't sleep that night.

For 8 years now she and Harry had depended on each other to get through life on Privet Drive. When her parents would get mad at her for not completing her chores in time, Harry would take the blame and punishment. In class at their primary school, Camille would act as Harry's voice.

It had been like that for 5 years: Harry acting as her ears, Camille as Harry's voice. Each depending on the other to compensate for their disabilities and for safety when things at home got bad.

Now Harry's mother was back and Camille was afraid that Harry would abandon her. She didn't want to be alone. And she certainly didn't want to go home to her parents. Not after what happened to Marge this summer.

Getting out of bed and grabbing her sneakers and a cloak, Camille snuck out of the dormitory and headed up to the owlery to look for Lily.

Looking around at the owls that hadn't flown off yet, Camille saw no sign of her aunt.

"Camille?" Lily asked as she came from out of the shadows with—

"Sirius Black!" Camille exclaimed as she saw the man who had betrayed the Potters. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Please… calm down and I'll…" Lily sighed as she realized that the light in the room wasn't adequate for Camille to read her lips. Pulling out her wand and lighting it, Lily asked, "Can you read my lips now?" Camille nodded and Lily continued. "Okay… I'd sign but I'm not that proficient yet. Now… Sirius is innocent. He didn't betray me and James and he certainly didn't blow up any muggles. That was all done by Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Gryffindor we trusted. Dumbledore knows all this but until we can figure out how to exonerate Sirius we're trying to keep him hidden. You can't tell anyone."

"What about Harry?" Camille asked. "He should know what's going on."

"We're going to tell him," Sirius assured her.

"Um… Aunt Lily… there's something else I wanted to ask you," Camille said, changing the subject. "Next summer… can I come live with you?"

Lily beamed. "Of course you can. In fact I was planning on showing you and Harry our new home this Christmas."

"I just thought… since Harry's really your son…"

"There's room for both of you," Lily said before pulling her niece into a hug.

* * *

The DADA class had been waiting 10 minutes for Professor Lupin when the door suddenly banged open and Snape came in, marching to the front of the classroom and turning to face the students. "Turn to page 394."

'**Where's Professor Lupin?'** Harry asked, curious.

"That is no business of yours, Potter," Snape said, simply. "Suffice to say he finds himself unable to teach today. Now… turn to page 394 and we will begin our discussions on werewolves."

"But Professor," Hermione said, looking puzzled. "We've only just started learning about redcaps. We're not due to start nocturnal creatures for—"

"When you are teaching this class, Miss Granger," Snape said, coolly. "Then you can decide what the day's lesson is. Now… page 394."

As Harry took down the notes that Snape wrote on the board, he wondered why Lupin would be absent.

* * *

A gale had started up early the morning of the match and Harry and the other members of the team had donned goggles with a water-repelling charm—Hermione's idea—to make it easier to see in the storm.

As Harry tried not to be blown about during the storm, he searched in vain for the golden snitch. Swerving just in time to miss crashing into Fred Weasley, Harry saw a glint of something shiny and took off, hoping it was the snitch and not someone's umbrella that had flown away.

Down in the stands, Camille, Hermione, and Ron searched the sky for some sign of Harry.

"They should have canceled the match!" Camille shouted against the howl of the wind.

Hermione tapped Camille's arm and replied, **'Snape insisted the teams could play a fair game in this weather. But with this storm you can't even see who is scoring.'**

"Look!" Ron shouted, pointing to a spot on the ground. "It's the dementors!"

Just then, a break in the rain allowed them to see Harry hovering for a moment, his hand clenched around something, before falling off his broom which was blown away into the sheeting rain.

Camille and Hermione screamed and raced down to the field, Ron and Ginny close behind. Once down on the ground, they watched as Harry seemed to slow down a bit before hitting the ground, unconscious.

"Harry! Harry!" Camille shouted, rushing to Harry's side.

"Miss Dursley!" Dumbledore was shouting as he raised his wand and fired something silvery at the approaching dementors. After conjuring a stretcher and lifting Harry onto it, the headmaster looked at Harry's friends and cousin. "Come… let's get him to the hospital wing."

As Hermione, Camille, Ron, and Ginny followed Dumbledore and the unconscious Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch team followed behind, looking concerned.

Up in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey checked over every inch of Harry. "Bad concussion, left leg's broken. No trouble… I can mend that easily… lots of bruises…" Looking up at Dumbledore and the others, she said, briskly, "He'll be fine. But he'll be unconscious for a few hours at least. I suggest all of you get out of those wet clothes and…" Pomfrey trailed off when yet another person burst into the room: a redheaded woman with green eyes…

Dumbledore turned and looked at Lily. "Harry will be just fine."

"Oh, thank God," Lily exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I saw him fall, but…" Touching her son's hair, she brushed his wet bangs out of his face and removed his glasses. "I thought I lost you again, Harry."

* * *

When Harry finally started to regain consciousness the first thing that registered was pain. He felt like he'd gone 8 rounds with the Whomping Willow and lost. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry saw the blurry forms of his mother, Camille, Ron, and Hermione standing next to his bed.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Camille exclaimed when she saw her cousin waking up. "Madame Pomfrey said you'd just be out a few hours!"

'**What time is it?'** Harry wanted to know as Hermione handed him his glasses.

"Almost midnight," Lily said, an obvious look of relief on her face. "You hit your head pretty bad. How do you feel?"

'**I hurt,'** Harry replied. **'Who won the match?'**

"We did," Ron said, grinning. "But… What were you looking at? We saw you just hovering there…"

'**It… was a big, black dog… in the stands… I… I thought it was…'**

"A Grim," Lily supplied, thinking of Sirius. Looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she decided to bite the bullet. "It wasn't a Grim, Harry… It was… your godfather."

'**Godfather?'** Harry repeated, confused.

"He… wanted to watch you fly, but…" Lily hesitated. She didn't want to tell Harry about Sirius like this but she guessed that there was no way out of having the conversation now. "Harry, you know about Sirius Black, right? How he's escaped from Azkaban?"

Harry nodded and suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. **'You don't mean… Sirius Black is my godfather?'**

"Yes," Lily replied. "And before you start panicking, let me explain."

Harry looked at Ron who just looked dumbfounded and Hermione who also seemed astonished by this news. Camille was the only one who had no reaction. **'You knew about this?'**

"Aunt Lily made me promise not to tell you," Camille replied, looking apologetically at her cousin.

'**But… Black was the one who betrayed you and Dad,'** Harry said, trying to make sense of all this.

"Pettigrew was the one who betrayed us," Lily corrected. "We changed Secret Keepers at the last minute. Sirius didn't betray us and he _definitely _didn't kill those muggles."

'**Does Dumbledore know?'**

"I told him," Lily replied, nodding. "He's been talking with Amelia Bones, trying to get her to reopen the case and actually look at the evidence. Hopefully, Sirius will be cleared soon."

'**Did you find my broom? It flew off after I fell, I think…'** Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We found it, Harry…" Ron said, sadly. "Unfortunately not before it flew into the Whomping Willow. There… wasn't much left."

"Don't worry about your broom, Harry!" Camille said, seeing the disconsolate look on his face. "You're lucky you weren't _on_ the broom when it hit the Willow!"

"She's right," Hermione added, reprovingly. "You could have been killed."

'**How soon can I leave?' **Harry asked.

Lily looked at Ron and Hermione. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded and pulled a protesting Ron out of the room.

Camille turned to Harry and signed, **'Look, I know you're pissed about this—'**

"Language," Lily admonished her niece.

"Sorry," Camille replied. **'Harry, Aunt Lily didn't tell you about Sirius because she didn't know how. She didn't want you running off and doing something stupid.'**

"You were already dealing with me being back," Lily added. "I didn't want to put too much on you too quickly."

'**You still should have told me,'** Harry protested. **'Just like the Dursleys should have told me I was a wizard and what really happened that night.'**

"Petunia didn't tell you?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Not a thing," Camille said. "And as far as parents… they were the worst."

Lily smiled at Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Right now… I think I owe my sister a visit."

* * *

It hadn't taken much to convince Snape to tag along to #4 Privet Drive. And after explaining about Pettigrew, even Snape had to agree that Sirius would make a welcome addition to what would most certainly be sweet revenge.

Standing outside the house, Lily nodded at Snape who raised his wand and, after using a silencing spell, blasted the front door clean off it's hinges.

Entering the house, Lily saw plenty of pictures of Dudley but nothing that even indicated that two other children lived there. Pointing upstairs, she said to Sirius, "Dudley's room is the second door on the left." Looking at Snape, she added, "Petunia and Vernon's room is the one after that."

Snape nodded and the three started to head upstairs when Sirius caught a familiar scent. "What is it, Black?" Snape asked, shortly. "Second thoughts? Azkaban take your desire for payback?"

"No," Sirius snapped. "Just… hang on a minute…"

Lily watched Sirius head back down the stairs before she turned to Snape. "If you two don't stop this you're going to get us caught," She hissed. "Now just behave."

Snape didn't reply but he looked down the stairs when Sirius whistled. "What?" Snape asked as loudly as he dared.

"You need to see this," Sirius replied as Lily and Snape came down. Pointing at a latched door, he said, simply, "In there."

Lily opened the door and gasped. "Oh, my…"

A twin-size bed had miraculously been shoved inside and judging by the dust that covered everything no one had slept here in years.

Looking at Snape, Sirius asked, "You don't think…? I mean, the two of them couldn't have…"

"Been forced to share this prison?" Snape finished. "I think that is _precisely_ what happened."

Lily stormed upstairs and went to the master bedroom, banging the door open as loudly as she could, and waking Vernon and Petunia up out of what seemed to have been a dead sleep.

"You forced them to share one _tiny_ bed in a cupboard?!" Lily snarled when Petunia's beady eyes finally landed on her sister. "Give me one reason, _one_ _exceptionally good reason_ why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Lily…" Snape said, warningly, as he came up on Lily's left side. "They are not worth life in Azkaban."

"I don't know," Sirius replied, coming to Lily's right side. "I'd risk it."

"What else did you do my son? To _your own daughter_?" Lily asked, her anger just barely contained.

"We gave those freaky brats room and board!" Vernon shouted. "They're lucky we didn't put them on the street when all that nonsense started!"

"Silence, muggle…" Snape said, his tone soft and icy. Even Vernon knew that this was not a man who could be intimidated: _he_ did the intimidating. "I assure you… if it were up to me the two of you would spend more than one night with the dementors. You abused your nephew… your own daughter… because of your negligence and cruelty they have been handicapped."

"Severus…" Lily said, her voice trembling with rage. "Call the police. And child services."

"You can't take Dudley!" Petunia exclaimed, jumping out of bed and dashing to her sister. "Please, Lily! Not my son!"

"You're begging _me_ for mercy?!" Lily burst. "After what you've done to Harry, are you insane?!" Looking into Petunia's eyes, she went on. "I've begged for the life of my child. I pleaded for Lord Voldemort to kill me and spare my son's life. I wonder…" She whispered, cold fury in her tone. "Would you have begged for Dudley's life then? Or just sacrificed him to save your own sorry hide?"

Turning and running out of the room, Lily didn't stop till she reached the street curb and there she fell to her knees, looking up at the clear night sky. "I know you would have jinxed them, James…" She whispered. "But I don't… I don't trust myself to use magic… It would be too easy to use Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra and walk away with a clear conscience. And I know… as angry as you would be right now… you'd still know when to stop… You'd go right to the edge… but you'd stop. I wouldn't stop… not until they'd paid a hundred-fold for what they've done to Harry…"

Sirius had left Snape with the Dursleys to find Lily, certain that Snape would provide sufficient punishment to Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Watching Lily kneeling on the damp lawn, talking to James, Sirius wished with all his heart that somehow his best friend would come and comfort his wife.

But Sirius knew that James was dead. If he had been alive surely James would be here now. Walking up to Lily and kneeling next to her, Sirius pulled her close, letting her wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder, her tears falling on his robes.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not sure how some of you feel about homosexual relationships but I've figured that pairing Sirius and Remus is the best way to keep Lily single

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not sure how some of you feel about homosexual relationships but I've figured that pairing Sirius and Remus is the best way to keep Lily single. And no, I won't be pairing Snape with anyone.

Oh, and I need an idea for the name of the hippogriff that attacked Malfoy since it wasn't actually Buckbeak. (Though he will be making a cameo later.)

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 6

* * *

"We need to talk, Potter," Snape said, going up to Harry's bed in the hospital wing. The sun was starting to shine through the windows and it looked to be a beautiful Sunday morning after the torrential rains the previous day. "Regarding the Dursleys." Seeing that Harry wasn't going to respond, Snape repressed the urge to shout and instead said, "I understand why you are upset with your mother."

'**She should have told me… The Dursleys withheld stuff from me,'** Harry said, frowning. After a while, he added, **'Thank you, Professor. You've always been honest with me. I appreciate that.'**

"I don't believe in sugar-coating the truth," Snape replied.

'**May I ask you something, sir?'** Harry asked, tentatively. **'What… were my parents like when they were at school?'**

Snape slowly sat down as Harry sat up in bed. There were many ways to approach the question. But Harry had just thanked him for his constant honesty… "I knew Lily better than I knew your father. Lily and I have known each other since we were about 9 years old. James Potter and I… never got along. And I suppose part of that was because of Lily."

'**What do you mean?'** Harry asked, curious.

"The Potters are purebloods but they have always believed in equality between wizards and muggles," Snape explained. "Quite the opposite of the Malfoys for example. I was drawn to Lily from the first moment I saw her. And so was James Potter. There was always a rivalry between us. But I felt that I would win in the end. After all, years of friendship couldn't match a sudden infatuation."

'**But Mum chose Dad over you,'** Harry said, stating the obvious. **'So… something must have happened between you and Mum.'**

"Yes… something happened," Snape said, quietly, not really wanting to discuss it. "I… betrayed my friendship with Lily. It was 5th year and during a heated dispute between myself and James Potter… I called your mother… something unforgivable."

'Mudblood,' Harry mouthed.

"Lily never forgave me after that," Snape replied. "And in all honesty… sometimes I think that I do not deserve forgiveness." Seeing Harry's questioning look, Snape shook his head. "That I cannot tell you now, Potter. Despite all that you have been through… you are not ready for that knowledge yet. I do promise to tell you, though."

Harry nodded. He wanted to know why Snape felt his didn't deserve forgiveness but knew that Snape would never withhold information without a perfectly sound reason. **'You may not have liked my father,'** Harry said, a thought starting to form in his mind. **'But… was he a good man?'**

Snape thought over the question. James Potter had been brash, arrogant, and a smart-ass… But he was also noble, decent, and often ready to risk everything for those he cared about. "I did not like you father, Potter," Snape said, finally. "But even I cannot deny that he occasionally had some redeeming qualities."

'**What were you saying earlier about the Dursleys?'** Harry replied, changing the subject.

Grateful for the redirect in conversation, Snape replied, "Your aunt and uncle have been taken into police custody regarding the charges of child abuse, medical neglect, child labor and several other charges. Your fat cousin has been sent to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

'**They deserve worse,'** Harry said, and he couldn't help but feel happy that the Dursleys were finally getting their just rewards. **'What about Camille?'**

"Lily is talking to child services regarding the adoption of your other cousin," Snape said. "But the judges aren't sure about giving your mother custody."

'**But where else can Cam go? Mum's her only real relative. And if Aunt Marge were to…'** Harry repressed a shiver thinking of Camille living with Marge.

"The muggle courts will be putting your aunt and uncle on trial," Snape informed Harry. "Would you be willing to testify on behalf of Miss Dursley?"

'**I'd do anything to help her,'** Harry replied, earnestly.

"Very well, then…" Snape said, nodding. "Then let us discuss what you might be asked about regarding your life with the Dursleys…"

* * *

"You could have told me about Sirius," Remus Lupin said, coolly when Lily Potter waked into his office. "That he was innocent… That you and he were…"

Lily looked hurt. "Sirius cares about me because I'm his best friend's wife. We're only friends, Remus. Nothing more. He doesn't have the feelings for me that he does for you."

Remus looked at Lily, surprise on his shadowed face. "Sirius… still…"

"He still loves you, Remus," Lily confirmed as she sat down in front of Remus's desk.

Remus felt his heart lifting at this news but the worn look on Lily's face suggested that there bad news. "What's wrong?"

Lily sighed as she leaned forward. "The muggle courts want to give custody of Camille to Marjorie Dursley."

"What?" Remus asked, stunned. "You're kidding."

"According to the legalese if Petunia and Vernon are unable to take care of their _biological_ children then custody is automatically given to Marge," Lily said, exasperatedly.

"Hypothetically… what about Harry?"

Lily frowned. "Nothing. He gets sent into foster care."

"Is Marge fighting for custody?" Remus wanted to know. "I mean… if she doesn't want custody of Camille…"

"She's suing… not for custody but for harassment and false imprisonment on behalf of her brother," Lily replied. "Trial starts on Halloween."

"What are you going to do?"

Lily stood and gave her friend a determined look. "I am NOT going to let my niece go to people who don't care about her."

* * *

Harry was nervous when he walked into DADA after the Quidditch match and saw Professor Lupin standing near a wardrobe which was shaking.

As the other students came into the classroom, Harry noticed that Camille looked shaken about something. **'Hey, are you okay?'**

Camille shrugged, not looking at Harry. **'I was… talking with Aunt Lily and Professor Snape,'** she replied, vaguely.

Harry nodded, having a very good idea what the three had been talking about.

"Mr. Potter… Miss Dursley…" Lupin said, smiling. "If you're finished with your conversation."

"Sorry, sir," Camille said, turning to look at Professor Lupin.

"As I was saying," Lupin said, looking at the class at large. "Today you will be each taking turns with a boggart; a shape-shifter which will assume the form of whatever frightens you the most. If you will all line up I will call you forward and one at a time you will say the word 'Riddikulus' and try to force the boggart into a form you find amusing."

Standing behind Harry, Camille tapped him on the shoulder and asked, **'How am I supposed to make Dad funny?'**

Harry thought about that while Lupin spoke with Neville Longbottom who was going first. After a moment, he grinned. **'Picture Uncle Vernon wearing Aunt Petunia's hair-rollers,'** Harry suggested.

"Miss Dursley," Lupin said, cheerfully. "Would you mind going after Mr. Longbottom?"

"What?" Camille said, slightly confused.

'**You're after Neville,'** Harry replied.

Camille sighed, as she watched Neville slowly approach the wardrobe which suddenly sprang open revealing Professor Snape. For a moment it seemed as though Neville had frozen but waving his wand Camille laughed when Snape was suddenly wearing a green dress and a witch's hat with a stuffed vulture on top. Stepping forward, Camille held her wand out and looked at Harry who signed, **'The spell is 'riddikulus'.'**

Camille nodded and looking at the boggart, she waited until the false-Snape changed into her father. Frozen in panic, Camille couldn't react when the boggart grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing.

Back in the line, Harry stepped forward, his wand out. But to his surprise, the boggart didn't change shape. Instead, the boggart-Vernon let go of Camille and started for Harry.

"HARRY!" Camille shouted, forgetting magic for a moment and pulling at the creature's arm.

Pointing his wand, Harry tried to stay conscious as he thought as hard as he could, 'RIDDIKULUS!' Suddenly the boggart dropped him and staggered back as it had donned a tutu and was prancing about.

Camille helped Harry to his feet and they headed to the back of the room. **'Are you okay?'** Camille asked as Harry rubbed his throat, coughing.

'**I think so,'** Harry replied, trying to breathe normally. **'That was…'**

'**I thought he was going to kill you,'** Camille said, still looking worried. **'Though… last time was scarier.' **After a moment, she glanced over at Lupin who didn't seem to be paying attention. **'Want to sneak out of here?'**

Harry nodded and after grabbing his bag, quietly followed Camille out of the room and down the hallway where they stopped just short of running into Lily. **'Hi, Mum,'** Harry said, unable to hide the 'I'm busted' look on his face.

"The two of you weren't skipping class, were you?" Lily asked, looking at her son and niece.

"No," Camille replied, quickly.

'**Camille was just taking me up to the hospital wing,' **Harry replied. **'We were dealing with boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a boggart version of Uncle Vernon tried to strangle me.'**

"Are you two okay?" Lily asked, quickly, starting to worry. "Come on, let's have Madame Pomfrey check you out, Harry. You, too, Camille."

As Harry and Camille followed Lily, they shared a thumbs-up.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've come up with a name for the hippogriff Camille befriended in this story: Wildwing. And… I confess… I came up with it after looking at some of the names on the old cartoon 'My Little Pony'. Go ahead… make fun and get it out of your system.

Anyhow… enjoy the chapter!

Chapter summary: The Dursleys go to trial! And Marge Dursley shows her true colors.

Chapter 7

* * *

The night before the Dursleys' trial, Camille couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured a faceless judge ordering her to go with Aunt Marge. Getting up and sneaking down to the common room she was only half surprised to find Harry sitting on the floor by the fireplace. Waiting until he looked up, she asked, **'You couldn't sleep either?'**

'**I was worried about you,'** Harry replied as Camille sat opposite him on the floor. **'I kept thinking… what if the judge at the trial tomorrow sends you to Aunt Marge?'**

'**I can't go there, Harry,'** Camille signed, frantically. **'You know how she is. And she'd blame me for Dad going to jail.'**

'**If that's what the judge decides… I'm coming with you,' **Harry said, determinedly. **'I don't want you to go through this alone.'**

'**Harry, you have your mum now. I'll… I'll be fine.'**

'**No, you won't,'** Harry protested. **'Listen… I was talking with Hermione and we had an idea. In court cases like this the judge sometimes appoints an objective person to speak on behalf of the child or children involved.'**

'**What good will that do? We need someone who knows what's happened to us and will fight for us,'** Camille said, wondering where Harry was going with this.

'**What if we ask Snape? He's always been fair to us and while he tries to remain neutral we know that he'll be on our side. And he can sign so that's a plus as well.'**

'**That's a good idea,'** Camille agreed. **'We'll ask him first thing in the morning. Aunt Lily said the trial's not starting until 2 in the afternoon.'**

Harry gave his cousin a smile and after a few moments conversation turned to what Dudley was likely to go through at St. Brutus's.

--

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Camille went up to the staff table and waited until Snape looked up from his plate. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked calmly, but with a touch of impatience thrown in incase any of the Slytherins were looking.

'**We need to ask you a favor, Professor,'** Harry said. **'It's… about the trial.'**

'**We want you with us, sir,'** Camille said, simply. **'I… I don't want to go live with Aunt Marge and… I know Aunt Lily will do all she can, but… well, we'd like to have a plan B if possible.'**

Snape considered this for a moment. If Marge Dursley was anything like her brother… "I will meet you and Lily in my office at noon. We will travel by floo powder to London."

'**Thank you, sir,'** Harry said, honestly.

"Trial?" Dumbledore whispered, as Camille and Harry went to the Gryffindor Table.

"Custody and sentencing hearing," Snape explained. "The judge will be deciding what happens to Vernon and Petunia Dursley as well as where Camille Dursley will be living."

At their table, Hermione looked at Harry. "Is Snape going to act as _guardian ad litum_?"

Harry nodded. **'Yeah. Hopefully it'll be enough to keep Cam away from Aunt Marge.'**

'**You mean the Wicked Bitch of the West?'** Camille added, smirking. **'I'd really love to see her get what she deserves during the trial.'**

--

In the courtroom, Harry and Camille sat with Lily and Snape and a woman who introduced herself as Mackenzie Conroy. "I'll be representing you and Camille, Harry," Mackenzie said, smiling. "Now… let me tell you how this will work." Gesturing to a man standing by the witness stand she said, "That's Connor Douglas, he'll be acting as interpreter when the two of you are testifying. Now, usually in this kind of trial there is a _guardian ad litum_ appointed."

"Severus Snape has agreed to act in that capacity," Lily said, nodding to Snape. "I know that he'll be fair and objective."

Mackenzie nodded. "Okay… well, first…" Consulting a sheet of paper in one of her files she went on, "The first witness for the prosecution—that's us—is Dr. Edward Laurence."

'**Who's he?'** Camille asked, trying to remember why the name sounded familiar. Snape lifted a questioning eyebrow in her direction. **'I have no sense of volume when I'm speaking out loud, remember?' **Camille replied to Snape's silent question.

Snape gave a single nod of understanding. Looking at the lawyer's notes, Snape replied, **'Dr. Laurence is the doctor who saw the two of you 4 years ago.'**

'**Now I remember,'** Harry said to Camille. **'Remember? He was the doctor who treated you when you parents finally took you in for the ear infection.'**

'**And he was the one who...'** Glancing at Lily, Camille finished, **'He was the one who checked you out after Dad choked you.'**

Lily looked at Harry but if there was something the teenager was hiding, he wasn't going to share.

The door to the courtroom opened and Harry turned to see two police officers escorting Petunia, Vernon, and Marge Dursley and a man with limp brown hair and a shrewd demeanor. As the man gestured to the Dursleys to have a seat, Mackenzie turned to Lily and Snape. "That's Nigel Moore. He's built his career on defending child abusers. He'll try to rile you up, so don't let him get to you."

Lily looked a bit worried but replied, "I'll try my best."

Once everyone had assembled and Judge Shannon Rosado had taken her seat, Mackenzie called Dr. Laurence to the witness box.

At their table, Harry faced Camille and translated what was being said as he didn't want to see his mother's expression when Dr. Laurence talked about what Uncle Vernon had done.

After talking about Camille's loss of hearing, Dr. Laurence went on to describe Harry's injury. "Harry's throat was a mess. There was severe trauma to the trachea and larynx and very quickly Harry was having trouble breathing. I tried to intubate but his throat was starting to swell. I finally had to call a second physician to assist with a tracheotomy."

Harry winced as he practically heard his mother's head whip around to look at him.

When Harry finally turned to face her, Lily noticed the faint scar on Harry's throat. "Oh, my God…" Turning to look at Vernon, her green eyes livid, she shouted, "How could you, you _monster_?"

"You're lucky my brother kept those brats after that!" Marge snapped. "If it were me I'd have dumped the both of them at an orphanage."

"Ms. Dursley, _that will do_!" Judge Rosado said, looking sternly.

"I told you that you should have thrown the both of them in the river when you told me about that freaky nonsense that started when they were 5 years old!" Marge said to Vernon, ignoring the judge. "Then we wouldn't be here right now."

"Officers, please arrest Ms. Dursley," Judge Rosado said, angrily.

When the police pulled Marge to her feet and handcuffed her, she started protesting even louder. "This is ludicrous! I demand you unhand me, you vicious brutes! What is this, America? Release me at once!"

Mackenzie calmly turned to the judge and with a raised eyebrow asked, "And you thought that maybe _she _was the better person to take custody of Camille Dursley?"

Judge Rosado nodded. "Yes, well…" Looking at the Dursleys—Petunia, Vernon, and Marge—she said, "None of you are fit to take care of a vegetable garden let alone a child. Vernon Dursley… since you have been spearheading this whole thing I am sentencing you to 35 years in prison. Petunia Dursley… you will be sent to a women's correctional facility for 30 years. And as for you, Marjorie Dursley… Since as far as I know you have not been at the forefront of the abuse of Harry and Camille but it seems to me that you could use a good kick in the arse... 10 years in a women's correctional facility and 5 years probation where you will put in 2000 hours community service to be split between various organizations helping prevent child abuse and at the local orphanage." Turning to Lily, she said, "Ms. Potter, I am granting you full custody of Camille Dursley and Harry Potter." Pounding her gavel, she said, "Case dismissed. Officers… remove the defendants."

Lily hugged Camille first and then turned to Harry who didn't meet her gaze. "Look at me, Harry," Lily said in a kind, yet firm tone. When Harry finally looked at his mother, there were tears in his eyes and he subconsciously touched the scar on his throat. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

'**I don't want to talk about it,'** Harry said, angrily.

"Harry… I'm your mother. Whatever you've been through… I want to know. I love you," Lily said, hugging her son.

Camille put a hand on Harry's shoulder and when he turned to look at her, she signed, **'It's okay.'**

Harry sighed and after a moment, he said, **'When Vernon finally let go of me, I could barely breathe. Petunia was panicking and finally she put me in the car and drove me to the emergency room. It was getting harder for me to breathe. Dr. Laurence started to examine me but…'**

"And then what?" Lily asked, gently.

"And then he stopped breathing," Dr. Laurence replied, walking up to the table. Watching from the witness box, he'd noticed how uncomfortable Harry was describing what had happened and decided to take the burden off of the mute teenager. "I tried to intubate Harry but his throat was so swollen I couldn't get the tube down into his lungs. Finally… well, as I said, we had to cut a hole in Harry's throat and put a breathing tube directly into his trachea."

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to picture waking up in the hospital's ICU wondering why there was a tube in his neck and why he couldn't talk. He'd been like that for 2 days until the swelling had reduced enough for him to breathe on his own. **'Mum,'** Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at his mother, cousin, and Snape. **'Can we leave? I want to get out of here.'**

"Sure," Lily said, smiling. "And since you and Camille have already missed half your classes today, let's go do something fun."

'**I'd… really rather just go back to Hogwarts, Mum,'** Harry replied.

"Okay," Lily agreed. "Let's go."

As Lily led Camille and Harry out of the courtroom, Snape hung back. "Dr. Laurence…"

"I can't advise you on how best to deal with Harry," Laurence said, shaking his head. "Camille was much quicker to accept her disability. Harry was—and apparently still is—much more difficult. Just… give him time… talk to him. It's the best advice I can offer."

Snape thanked him for the advice and headed out to follow Lily and the others back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not quite sure how to write the next chapter so I thought I'd go with a flashback chapter. Also, I've made Percy Weasley proficcient with the sign language for reasons which will make sense later in this chapter.

And in this story, Snape doesn't hate Harry which has more to do with Harry's eyes and disability than anything else.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 8

* * *

3 Years Ago

'_**Harry… you've got a letter,'**__ Camille said with surprise as she brought the mail into the kitchen. _

_Harry took the letter and spotted a second one at the bottom of the stack of mail. __**'So do you,'**__ Harry pointed out._

_Looking at the letter, Camille turned it over and noticed that it was sealed with a wax stamp. _'Odd,'_ she thought, starting to open the letter. _'Parchment and a wax seal. Who would be sending—?"

_The letters were snatched out of Camille and Harry's hands by Camille's brother, Dudley, who proceeded to shout at him parents, "Mum, Dad! Harry and Camille got letters!"_

"_Give them back!" Camille shouted. "Those are ours!"_

"_Who would be writing to the two of you?" Vernon Dursley laughed, turning the letters over and gasping when he saw the seal. _

_Petunia saw it was well and she felt a stab of panic when she saw the Hogwarts seal._

_Soon those freaks would be coming for the children and the neighbors would find out what kinds of people Petunia was related to._

"_Dudley, get rid of the letters," Petunia said, quickly. Looking at her daughter and nephew, she said, "It's merely a joke from people not to be trusted," Petunia added._

_--_

_The letters still came. _

_Even days after Vernon set up bunk-beds in Dudley's second bedroom letters seemed poured in through every available crack in the house and Harry couldn't help but wonder if the letters from no one were somehow connected to the flocks of owl which now seemed to shadow #4 Privet Drive._

_Finally getting fed up with it all, Vernon decided to get everyone out of the house and away from all the freaky nonsense that had been hounding them for the past few weeks._

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Under ordinary circumstances, Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, would have send his gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid to fetch Harry Potter and Camille Dursley._

_But from the report from Arabella Figg these were not ordinary circumstances. _

_Arabella had stated that Harry was mute and Camille was completely deaf. _

_And while this certainly did not mean that the two would not be welcome at Hogwarts, the situation did require a change in who would go to the two prospective 1__st__ years._

_--_

"_Severus, I need you to run an important errand for me tonight," Albus Dumbledore said with smile._

"_And what sort of errand might this be?" Snape asked, not trusting the mischievous look on the headmaster's face. Nothing good happened when the man smiled like that._

"_It seems there has been some trouble getting Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter to him. He and his cousin, Camille Dursley have been temporarily relocated," Dumbledore replied, holding out two letters, a small key, and a money bag. "If you would be so kind as to give Harry his key and Camille her funds for this year I would be most grateful."_

"_Perhaps… you could send Hagrid instead," Snape suggested. "I'm sure he would gladly fetch Potter."_

"_Yes, but I have sent Hagrid to handle another matter. Besides…" the headmaster added, still smiling. "I have a feeling you are more suited to fetch the two children." Seeing that Snape was still resisting his assignment, Dumbledore relented a bit. "If you do happen to run across Hagrid in Diagon Alley, I will understand if you should choose to pass on the task of taking the children to get their school things."_

_Snape nodded and left after pocketing the key, money, and letters. "As you wish, Headmaster."_

* * *

_In a dark, dusty cove Snape found himself standing before a dilapidated house. Going to the door, he decided against pleasantries and raised his wand. "Bombarda!" The door flew into the house and crashed against the wall, making a scrawny boy with black hair jump to his feet along with a heavier boy who looked petrified. _

"_Who are you, sir, and why are you breaking and entering?" Vernon screamed as he came down the stairs holding a shotgun._

"_I am Professor Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm here to collect Mr. Potter and Miss Dursley."_

_Vernon pointed a trembling finger at Harry and a girl who looked like she was still sleeping. "Take them! Take those freaky brats away!"_

_Harry looked petrified but after a moment, he knelt down next to the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder. _

_When the girl started to stir, Snape's eyes widened in surprise as Harry's hands started moving. __**'Wake up, Cami! It's someone from that school!'**_

_Snape stood, dumbfounded. _'Albus Dumbledore, you manipulative bastard!' _Now Snape understood why the headmaster had insisted upon him coming here. _

_The girl stood and stared at Snape, uncertainly. Turning to Harry, she signed, __**'Is he a vampire or something?'**_

_Frowning, Snape spoke as he signed. __**'No, I am not a vampire. Now… if you don't mind, we are on a tight schedule.'**_

_--_

_The sun was starting to rise over London when Snape led Harry and Camille to a tiny, grubby pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling two pieces of paper out of his pocket, Snape handed one to each of the children. "These lists contain the materials and wardrobe required at Hogwarts," Snape said simply, waiting until Camille was looking at him before speaking._

'_**What about money?'**__ Harry asked, looking over the list. __**'You've met my uncle and aunt. They'd never pay for all this. And certainly not for the both of us.'**_

_Snape pulled out a leather money bag out of another pocket of his robes and handed it to Camille. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, set up a fund years ago to assist those who are in need of financial assistance. You do not need to worry about repaying this money," Snape added, seeing that Camille was about to ask the question._

"_Thanks," Camille said, loudly._

"_While we are discussing magical matters," Snape cautioned. "Please sign." After a moment, he added, "You can still talk?" At Camille's nod, he replied, "That will serve you well in your classes."_

_Inside the pub, Snape moved briskly through, not looking at anyone, although he felt a strangely familiar prickling on his arm when he walked passed Cecil Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. _

_Once in the small back lot, Snape withdrew his wand and tapped a brick above an old trash can. Within moments, a gateway opened and Camille and Harry gaped as they entered a packed market street lined with shops. "Do not stray off," Snape snapped. "It is incredibly easy to get lost." Glancing at Harry and Camille, Snape noticed that Harry was repeating the warning in sign language. "Our first stop, Mr. Potter, is Gringotts wizarding bank so as to obtain your funds for the coming school year." Feeling one of the children poke his arm, Snape stopped and turned, annoyance on his face. "Yes?"_

'_**Thank you,'**__ Harry and Camille both said together. __**'Thanks for coming to get us,'**__ Harry added, gratefully._

_Snape wanted to simply sneer and turn away but he didn't. __**'You are welcome,'**__ he signed before leading the kids through the crowds and towards a large building._

_Inside, Snape strolled up to one of the goblins and pulled the key out of his pocket. "We wish to visit Harry Potter's vault."_

_The goblin looked down at Harry who took a few steps back. "I see…"_

_Harry could feel the beast's gaze even after he looked away and only looked up again when he felt Camille touch his arm. __**'What the hell are these things?'**_

"_Goblins," Snape murmured, indicating that they were to move towards a door. "Unfriendly creatures… but their minds are as sharp as their teeth. Only the most foolhardy would dare cross them."_

_--_

_After a bumpy cart ride, Harry had a money bag loaded with golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. _

"_Hello, Professor!" Said a gruff yet jovial voice as Snape led Harry and Camille back into the lobby of Gringotts. "Harry Potter! Haven't seen you since you was a baby. Took you from your parents' house myself. Ahhh, their death was a shame. Still, you survived, eh?" _

_Snape frowned and after telling Harry and Camille to stay put, he led Hagrid off and started whispering something that Neither Camille not Harry could make out._

'_**What do you reckon?'**__ Harry asked, looking over at Snape. __**'He's an odd one. I thought at first he didn't like me, but…'**_

'_**I like him,'**__ Camille admitted. At Harry's astonished look, she went on. __**'He actually looks at me when he talks for the most part. He doesn't treat us like we're stupid… he signs. Most adults aren't like that, you know that.'**_

'_**True,'**__ Harry admitted, wondering what Snape was saying to the rather large man._

_When the two men came back, Snape asked, "Do the two of you wish to go with Hagrid… or me?"_

'_**If you don't mind, Professor Snape,'**__ Camille said getting a confirming nod from Harry. __**'We would rather stay with you.'**__ Looking at Hagrid she added, "Sorry, sir."_

_Hagrid nodded. "I understand. See you September 1__st__, Harry."_

_The first stop in Diagon Alley after Gringotts was Ollivander's and as Harry and Camille entered the dusty shop they could feel the hidden magic that lay just under the surface, humming… waiting…_

"_I wondered when I'd be seeing you again, Mr. Potter," said a soft, yet slightly raspy voice. An old man stepped out of the shadows and silently circled Harry and Camille. Looking at Harry, Ollivander said, "You may look like your father… but I see your mother in you more… and not just in the fact that you have her eyes." Looking over Camille, Ollivander smiled. "You have your aunt's face."_

'_How did he know your mum is my aunt?' Camille mouthed to Harry._

_Ollivander chuckled. "I knew your parents well," he said to Harry. "Before she went into hiding, your mother apprenticed with me."_

_Standing by the door, Snape watched the eccentric wandmaker as he bustled about the store pulling prospective wands off the shelves. It was strange… he hadn't known that Lily was studying to be a wandmaker._

_Harry waited until Ollivander held out a wand and told him to give it a wave. Giving it a flick, nothing happened and Ollivander immediately snatched it out of his hand and handing him another. On the 7__th__ wand, Harry felt a warm tingle and when he flicked it, red and gold sparks flew out of it. "Excellent," Ollivander said, happily. "15 inches, applewood. The core is the feather of a snidget. Quite uncommon, to be able to make that combination into a workable wand… Excellent for nonverbal spells." Turning to Camille, he smiled. "Now you, my dear."_

_Camille didn't take as long to find her wand but Harry noticed the peculiar look on Ollivander's face as he looked at Camille's new wand._

"_Curious..." Ollivander said, his eyes fixed on Camille and the wand she held. "Very curious…"_

'_What's curious?' Harry mouthed._

_Ollivander gently took Camille's wand and waited until both kids were looking at him before he spoke. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. The phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your cousin's wand gave another feather... just _one _other. It is curious," he said, looking at Camille. "—that_ you _should be destined for_ this_ wand when it's brother—" Ollivander pointed at Harry's forehead where a lightning-shaped scar was visible. "—gave you that scar."_

_Camille looked apprehensive as she took her wand back. "Who… who owned that wand?"_

_Ollivander looked over at Snape who had cleared his throat. "We do not speak his name," Ollivander said, evasively. "The wand chooses the wizard. It's not always clear why. But it is clear… we can expect great things from the both of you." Leaning closer, he added, quietly, "After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, yes… But great."_

_After paying for their wands, Harry and Camille were grateful to be away from Ollivander's shop. __**'He's **_**weird**_**,' **__Camille said, glancing back._

_Snape couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him. "Yes, I admit he is rather unusual. But there's no better wandmaker anywhere in the world. Now… let's get your school uniforms."_

_Entering Madame Malkin's Snape spotted Draco Malfoy being fitted for his robes. Glancing at Harry and Camille who were looking at the different robes hanging up, Snape decided to intercede only if it looked like the two couldn't handle the Malfoy heir._

"_Does she actually talk?" Malfoy said, looking at Harry curiously. When Malfoy only received an odd look, he gestured at Camille. "Or is she some dumb mudblood?"_

"_That will do, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, calmly. "No need for profanity."_

_Malfoy scoffed but his interest was piqued as he saw Camille's hands moving. So... the girl was either mute, deaf, or both. When he was done being fitted for robes, Malfoy decided to test which as he walked out of the store, snapping his fingers right near the girl's ear. Seeing no reaction, Malfoy filed this information away in his mind for later._

'_**Who was that boy?'**__ Harry asked as a witch took his measurements. _

"_That was… the son of a former friend," Snape replied, slowly. "When you meet him at school, be on your guard. Not all students obey the rule about no magic in the hallways."_

_Harry nodded and looked out the window where the boy was pointing him out to a tall man with white-blonde hair. Something about that boy made his hair stand on end… and what was a 'mudblood' anyway?_

_--_

'_**What really happened to my parents that night?'**__ Harry asked Snape as the professor dropped Harry and Camille off at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Hogwarts._

_Snape looked at the clock on the wall and signaled to the barman, Tom, to bring three dinners over to one of the tables. Sitting opposite Harry and Camille, Snape waited until they all had plates in front of them before speaking. "First of all…" he said, quietly. "Understand that not all wizards are good." Looking at Camille he said, "Just like not all muggles—nonmagical people—are good. Some years ago a wizard named Lord Voldemort rose to power and he and his followers tried to take over the wizarding world destroying those who he believed were tainting wizarding blood with muggle blood." _

'_**But… my parents were a witch and wizard, right?'**__ Harry asked, confused. __**'So wouldn't Voldemort have wanted to spare them?'**_

"_Your father was a pureblood wizard, yes," Snape replied. "But you're mother's parents were muggles. They stood against the Dark Lord and paid for their defiance with their blood. Your mother…died to protect you. And somehow, her sacrifice protected you when the Dark Lord turned his wand on you."_

_Harry sat in silence, thinking about all this. _

_Camille asked, __**'What does the word 'mudblood' mean? Why did that boy call me that?'**_

_Snape took a bite of his potatoes before responding. "It means dirty blood. In our world it is considered a great profanity and refers to someone who is muggleborn—someone with nonmagical parents." After taking a sip of his butterbeer, he went on. "The Malfoy pride themselves on being purebloods. They consider anyone of muggle decent lower class." Thinking momentarily of Lily Potter, Snape added, "But blood only dictates whether or not you have magical abilities. It says nothing about your skill as a witch or wizard."_

* * *

_Arriving back at Hogwarts, Snape was keen to go to his room and have a nightcap before turning in for the night but as always, Dumbledore had other plans._

"_Did you have an interesting time with Mr. Potter and Miss Dursley?" Dumbledore asked, smiling._

"_You should have told me about Potter's condition," Snape replied. "He will need to focus on channeling his magic through his wand since he has no voice. Miss Dursley… she won't have a difficult a time." Looking at the headmaster, he added, "Do the other professors know about them?"_

"_I have indeed informed the staff," Dumbledore replied. "And I believe we are adequately prepared. Tell me, Severus… What do you think of Lily's son?"_

_Snape thought for a moment. In truth, he… well, not _liked_ the boy but… "He's tolerable," Snape replied, vaguely._

"_That's about all I had hoped for," Dumbledore said, smirking._

_As Snape headed for the dungeons, he thought to himself, _'You're still a manipulative bastard, Dumbledore.'

* * *

_The morning of September 1__st__, Harry and Camille walked down the train station until they came to Platform 9. __**'The ticket says 9 ¾. But… where's that?'**__ Camille asked, confused._

'_**And we can't ask because we don't know if the conductors can sign,'**__ Harry added, looking around. _

"_Are you lost, dear?" said a kindly voice behind Harry. Turning, he saw a plump woman standing with 4 boys, all of whom had flaming red hair and two of whom were obviously twins. _

_Harry nodded, and when he pointed at himself and Camille he was surprised when the oldest boy smiled. Deciding to try signing, Harry asked, __**'How do you get onto the platform?'**_

_The woman's brow furrowed slightly and she turned to the older boy who replied, __**'It's very simple, really. Just walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.' **_

_Harry nodded and turned his cart so he was facing the right way and started at the barrier Camille right behind him. After a moment, Harry stopped, staring at a magnificent scarlet steam engine. 'Wow,' he mouthed, looking at all the witches and wizards and the kids getting on board._

"_Want some help with the trunk?" The redheaded twins asked, coming behind Harry._

_Harry nodded and pointed to Camille's trunk, hoping they'd understand._

"_Fred can get her trunk," one boy said as he led the way down to the luggage compartment. Once the trunks were loaded, the twins, Harry, and Camille got on the train. "I'm George. George Weasley. This is my twin, Fred."_

"_Camille Dursley," Camille said, aloud. "This is my cousin, Harry." Harry gave a small wave. _

"_Nice to meet you," Fred replied. "See you at school."_

'_**This is weird,'**__ Harry said, wondering why every once in a while, someone seemed to be watching him. _

'_**Yeah, well, you did defeat what's-his-name,' **__Camille replied. __**'Maybe it's because of that.'**_

_Finding an empty compartment and sitting opposite each other, Harry and Camille were soon discussing their upcoming classes. Snape had warned them of the possibility of a pop quiz the first day so they also talked about the different potions and ingredients._

"_Hi…"_

_Harry gestured to the door and Camille turned to see the young redheaded boy from the platform standing in the doorway to the compartment. "Hi," Camille said, gesturing to the seat beside Harry. "Come in."_

"_Thanks," The boy replied, sitting down. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. You met my brothers Fred, George, and Percy."_

_**'Percy must have been the one who could sign,'** Harry said, thinking._

"_So…" Ron said, uneasy. "Are both of you… deaf, or…"_

_Harry pointed to himself and covered his mouth before pointing to Camille and covering his ears._

"_I can speak," Camille added, loudly. "But I can't hear."_

_Ron nodded and looked at Camille. "Can you… read lips?"_

_Camille nodded. "As long as you're facing me."_

"_Has anyone seen a toad?" said a girl with bushy brown hair as she skipped up to the doorway. "A boy named Neville's lost one." Seeing Harry signing to Camille, the girl looked delighted. __**'Are the two of you deaf? My aunt lost her hearing years ago. I learned sign language from her.'**_

'_**I'm deaf,'**__ Camille said as the girl came in and sat down next to her. __**'My cousin, Harry, is mute. He can hear just fine.'**_

_Looking at Harry, the girl's eyes widened. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you and how you stopped You-Know-Who. I never knew you were mute, though. How did that happen? Was it a side effect from that night or something else?"_

_Harry had never heard anyone talk as quickly as Hermione but he didn't mind. It was nice to hear someone talk to him like he was a normal person. __**'I was… attacked by a muggle when I was 9. My throat was crushed. And my cousin, Camille, lost her hearing to a bad ear infection.'**_

_As Harry and Camille conversed with Ron and Hermione they were happy to at last have found friends._

* * *

_Sitting up at the staff table, Dumbledore watched as his deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, led the first years into the Great Hall. Harry and Camille seemed to be sticking close to each other which was not surprising, nor was the signed conversation going on as they walked down the length of the hall and stood before the Sorting Hat._

"_When I call your name," McGonagall said, briskly. "You will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head."_

_Watching as Harry translated for Camille, Dumbledore was eager to see what house the two would be placed in. _

_Harry watched as the students were called forward. Draco Malfoy was immediately Sorted into Slytherin and Harry could swear that the Hat hadn't even touched Malfoy's head before calling the house out. "There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron whispered in Harry's ear as Hermione's name was called._

_After both Hermione and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, Camille was called._

_Sitting on the stool and wondering what was supposed to happen, she started when she actually heard a voice in her ear. _"Interesting…"_ the Hat said, amused. _"You're the first witch I've had who was deaf to begin with. An interesting quality and a useful one. You will find it hard for others to put you down when you can't hear them. You protect your cousin and are eager to defend others who may be bullied. GRYFFINDOR!"

_Camille removed the Hat and was confused as where to go until she saw Percy and Hermione waving her over to a table which had a red and gold banner depicting a lion above it._

_Sitting opposite Hermione, Camille watched as Harry was called next._

_Sitting on the stool, the hat on his head, Harry heard the Hat talking to itself. _"Difficult… very difficult… Plenty of courage… not a bad mind, either… And a quiet strength coupled with a thirst to prove yourself… Yes, you'd do well anywhere. But I think you'd do best in S—"

'Not Slytherin!' _Harry thought as loudly as he could._

"_Not_ Slytherin, eh?" _The Hat said, amused. _"Are you sure? They could help you on the way to greatness." _Hearing Harry's silent pleas the Hat finally said, _"Well, if you're sure… Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

_Harry gratefully removed the hat and went to join Camille, swearing never to tell a soul that he was almost in the most evil house in Hogwarts._


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The start of this chapter offers a look at what happened to Harry when he was nine.

Next chapter: Sirius does something stupid and Snape chooses between Dumbledore and Lily.

Read, review, and show your love!

CHAPTER 9

* * *

4 Years Ago

"_There's really nothing you can do at this point," Dr. Edward Laurence said, looking at Petunia and Vernon Dursley. "The infection has completely destroyed your daughter's hearing. We're keeping her overnight and giving her a round of IV antibiotics. You can take her home in the morning." Pulling a card out of the pocket of his lab coat he handed it to Petunia. "This is the name of a friend of mine. She works with hearing-impaired kids." Seeing Petunia hesitantly take the card, Laurence added, "Listen… cases like this, you _need_ to start Camille on learning sign language and lip-reading right away. It will help so she doesn't feel cut off from the world and so she can keep up with school. Understand?"_

_Petunia gave a quick nod and Vernon simply grunted. _

_--_

_When the Dursleys got home, Harry cowered in the small cupboard under the stairs he shared with his cousin Camille. The sound of the front door closing had that special slam that always seemed to mean that Vernon was about to hit him. Sure enough the door to the cupboard banged open and Vernon's angry face appeared. "Get. Out. Here. Potter."_

_Harry started to get up but then Vernon grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out, slamming Harry against the wall. "I… didn't… do..." Harry gasped out. Black spots swam before his eyes and it was getting hard to breathe. Something in his throat seemed to be collapsing and still Vernon's hold did not break._

_Harry tried to get air but none came. He was getting light headed and it was getting darker. _

_Finally, Harry fell to the floor and he could just barely taste cool, sweet air. His head was swimming and he barely registered being picked up and carried away._

_--_

_Dr. Laurence was temped to ask what had happened to the boy Petunia Dursley was carrying in but had a feeling all he'd get were lies. Once in one of the trauma rooms, Laurence checked the boy's neck. "Damn…" he muttered._

"_What?" Petunia asked, looking at the doctor._

"_Mrs. Dursley, please go wait in the waiting room," Laurence said, shooing her out and calling a nurse over. Once the nurse was in the room, Laurence grabbed what he needed to do an intubation. But even with as small a tube as he dared to try, he couldn't get the tube to go past the swelling. "Call Dr. Terzi!" Laurence shouted. "Hurry!"_

_Within moments, Harry was starting to gasp loudly and Laurence was starting to worry that the boy would die before they could get him breathing again. _

_--_

_Sitting in the waiting area, Petunia was scared. Not for her nephew but that any moment the police would come barging in and arrest her for what had happened to Harry._

_It seemed like hours before a woman doctor came out of the trauma room._

_Petunia tried to see if she could catch a glimpse of her nephew but no such luck. "How's Harry?" Petunia asked, trying to sound concerned._

"_Well, we've got him breathing again," Terzi said, calmly. Looking Petunia in the eye she said, "I've got a theory on what happened to Harry. There was a pronounced handprint on his neck from a very strong adult male. You want to tell me I was mistaken?"_

"_We… my husband and I came home and found this man dragging Harry out of the house," Petunia lied. "I… I don't know exactly what happened. The man ran off and I brought Harry here."_

_Terzi didn't reply for a moment but her eyes never left Petunia's. "Okay…" she said, finally. "In that case I'll contact the police and you can give them a report and a discription of Harry's attacker." Turning to go back to the trauma room to check on Harry, she said over her shoulder. "I'll send someone down when you can see him."_

_--_

_Waking up in the hospital, Harry vaguely remembered what had happened. _

"_Harry?" A blurry face appeared and after a moment, the figure handed Harry his glasses. Once Harry had his glasses on, he saw that a woman in a doctor's coat was smiling kindly at him. "I'm Dr. Terzi. How are you feeling, Harry?" _

_Harry opened his mouth to reply 'okay' but no sound came out and there seemed to be something coming out of his neck… a tube of some kind. 'What's wrong with me?'_

_Dr. Terzi sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, still giving him a reassuring smile. "You had severe trauma to your throat, Harry. We tried to intubate—that's when we insert a tube down your throat and into your lungs to help you breathe—but there was too much swelling. We had to cut a hole in your neck and insert a tube directly into your trachea." Seeing Harry's wide-eyed, scared expression, she added, "It sounds scarier that it actually is. Once we remove the tube the incision will heal in about a week."_

'_How long…?'_

"_You'll be connected to the ventilator for at least a few days," Terzi replied. "But we'll leave the main tube in for an extra day or two to make sure your throat doesn't collapse." After giving Harry a minute to absorb the information, she went on. "Because of the damage to your vocal cords you won't be able to talk. Even after we remove the tube. Now… Dr. Laurence told me that your cousin, Camille, lost her hearing. Are the two of you in the same classes in your primary school?"_

_Harry nodded._

"_Good. Then I'll talk with your teachers and inform them of the situation," Terzi replied. "We'll get you and your cousin working with an instructor so you can learn how to sign." Patting Harry's shoulder, she gave him another warm smile. "This is big, Harry. And it'll be hard for you sometimes. But just hang in there, okay?"_

* * *

Present Day

"I just wish I knew why Harry didn't tell me about what happened when he was in the hospital," Lily said as she sat in Snape's chamber that night.

Snape glanced over at her as he poured tea and handed a cup to his friend. "He was afraid," Snape replied, simply. "He most likely believed that if you knew exactly what had happened you would show the Dursleys no mercy. I imagine he was also afraid that you would shun Camille because she is the daughter of your sister." Taking a sip of tea and setting his cup aside he added, "Was Harry wrong to fear these things?"

Lily thought for a moment. "About Vernon… yes. But… Before Voldemort, James and I talked about having another child. I don't mind taking care of Camille. I just…" Lily started crying. "I don't want to be a single parent!"

Snape carefully pulled Lily into an embrace and held her as she cried on his shoulder. "Black would gladly marry you… if only as doing his duty as godfather and honoring his friendship to James Potter."

"And you, Severus?" Lily asked, looking up at him. "Would you marry me?"

Snape could feel his desire for Lily growing. The need to have Lily all to himself… to wipe away all memories she had of James… But seeing her eyes… Harry's eyes… He couldn't do that. Not if he had any true affection for Lily. "If I married you… it would only be to help you raise Harry and Camille. You are my dearest friend… my only friend. My heart belonged to you from the moment we met." Looking deep into Lily's eyes, he said, "Anything you asked of me… I would do it without question."

"Just hold me," Lily whispered as she laid her head on Snape's shoulder. "Just hold me."

--

'**I think they're going to get married,'** Camille said as she and Harry sat by the common room fire that night.

'**Who?' **Harry asked, confused.

'**Who do you think?'** Camille replied, laughing. **'Snape and Aunt Lily.'**

'**That'd be kind of strange, don't you think?'** Harry said.

'**But your mum would be happy.'**

'**Look, it's not like I don't want Mum to be happy,'** Harry replied, defensibly. **'It's just… I don't want Snape as my dad.'**

'**It's not like she's going to forget about Uncle James,'** Camille said, calmly. **'But don't you think it would be nice if she had someone so she didn't feel so lonely?' **Harry shrugged and got up to head for his dormitory. "Harry!" Camille said, out loud. When Harry turned back to her she said, **'It's not all about you, you know.'**

'**What's that supposed to mean?'** Harry said, irritably.

'**It means that you shouldn't just think about what **_**you're**_** going through,'** Camille replied, angrily.

'**YOU didn't have a hole cut in your throat! YOU weren't hooked to a machine so you could breathe!'** Harry signed, angrily. **'Mum was alive! She could have prevented it! Then I'd still be able to talk and you'd be able to hear!'**

'**It's not Aunt Lily's fault,'** Camille said, quickly. **'It was Dad who—'**

'**She didn't even TRY to find me!'** Harry signed, tears starting to well up in his eyes. **'She didn't care about me! Sitting in that cage as 'Hedwig the Owl' and never ONCE did she think to—"** Crying openly now, Harry ran upstairs despite Camille calling his name.

--

Sitting on her bed up in the 3rd year dormitory, Camille tried to think. All these years and never once had she and Harry fought. It was unsettling to say the least. Feeling someone touch her arm, Camille looked up to see Hermione sit down next to her on the bed. **'You and Harry have a fight?'** Hermione asked.

Camille nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. **'We've never fought before. It's… I don't like it. For almost 8 years now we've depended on each other.'**

'**What was the fight about?'** Hermione asked, gently.

'**I think Aunt Lily's going to marry Snape,'** Camille said, simply. **'Harry wasn't happy… I told him he should remember it's not just about how he feels… The next thing I know… we're fighting.'**

'**You two have **_**never**_** fought before?'** Hermione asked, amazed.

'**We never had any friends in primary school. All we had was each other. I was always Harry's best friend and he was mine,'** Camille explained. **'It always seemed stupid to fight when we could band together against a greater enemy.'**

--

Things were still tense between Harry and Camille the next day at breakfast. Even those who didn't know sign language could tell that the conversation was much more towards an argument rather than calm conversation.

Up at the staff table, Snape watched with interest as Harry and Camille argued silently. From what he could gather, the argument seemed to revolve around the simple fact that Harry was angry that Lily hadn't intervened sooner.

"I believe this is the first time I have seen those two fighting since they have started at Hogwarts," McGonagall observed. Glancing at Snape, she asked, "Don't suppose you could tell us what started all this?"

"In short?" Snape replied, getting up from his seat. "Lily." Walking over to the Gryffindor table, Snape said, irritably, "Potter! Dursley! My office, now."

Camille got up, frowning at the potions professor and Harry just looked perplexed, especially when he noticed Professor Lupin joining them.

In the dungeons, Harry waited until Snape had unlocked the door of his office and ushered everyone inside before asking, **'What's going on, sir?'**

"That is precisely what I would like to know," Snape replied, facing Harry and Camille. "Not once have I ever seen the two of you argue. So the fact that you are fighting seems to suggest a problem. I would hate to have to separate the two of you but if it comes to that…"

'**I don't want you marrying Mum,'** Harry signed, his face stony.

Whatever Snape was expecting as a response, that was the farthest from it. "I beg your pardon?"

'**I don't want you marrying Mum,'** Harry repeated.

Snape blinked in confusion. "And how did you arrive at the notion that I planned to wed Lily?" he asked.

'**The… the two of you always seem so happy when you're together,'** Camille said, not meeting Snape's gaze. **'And… if you did marry Aunt Lily… it would be nice to have someone who cared about us.'**

Snape tried to think and that was hard to do especially when Lupin asked, "You're planning to ask Lily to marry you?"

"No, I…" Snape tried not to lose his patience but he was also trying not to laugh. "Lily is my dearest friend. I care about her and I love her deeply." Looking at Harry and Camille, Snape said, honestly, "I have no intention of proposing to Lily." Glancing at Lupin he added, "Which is not to say that I wouldn't if Lily told me that's what she wanted."

"If Lily wanted to remarry," Lupin said, looking at Snape with a keen eye. "—you would?"

"If that was what she wanted, yes," Snape replied.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dumbledore fans beware. He shows his true colors in this chapter.

Chapter 10

* * *

When Harry missed Charms, Snape figured he just wanted some time to himself after the fight with Camille.

But when Harry didn't turn up to History of Magic, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, Snape started to worry especially when Camille told him that she hadn't seen Harry since that morning.

"It's my fault," Camille said aloud as she paced Snape's office. "It's my fault we were fighting and if something happens to Harry…"

'**I'm sure Potter is not in any immediate danger,'** Snape assured her.

"But we've never fought!" Camille cried. "Harry's like my brother… my best friend…"

Snape watched her for a moment before saying, **'Lily and I have been friends ever since we were about 10 years. We never really fought until our 5****th**** year… Then we said things that…'**

"Severus?"

Snape looked up to see Lily coming into the office. "Lily…"

"Remus told me that Harry is still missing," Lily said, mild panic in her eyes.

"Lily, we will find Harry, I assure you," Snape promised.

"How?" Lily snapped.

Snape took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Lily… do you trust me?" Lily didn't know what Snape was asking for but she nodded. "I'll find Harry. I promise."

--

Harry found a fallen tree in the Forbidden Forest and sat there for a while, thinking. He didn't want to hate his mother… but the hurt he felt was strong. But on the other side, maybe that was why she'd never shown herself until now… because she knew that he would feel like he'd been let down again.

Getting up to leave the forest, Harry felt someone grab him from behind and clap a hand over his mouth. Kicking hard against his captor, Harry tried to escape but whoever was holding him was far too strong. He tried to scream even though he knew it was useless as the person dragged him towards the edge of the Forest.

"St-Stop struggling, will you?!" A man's voice said as he held Harry.

Harry didn't obey but tried to wiggle out of his captor's hold. Finally twisting around a bit, Harry did a double take when he saw the man's face. "But you… you're dead!"

--

In his animagus form, Sirius hid in the shadows by the entrance to Gryffindor Tower waiting for the perfect opportunity to get in and capture Wormtail. When the portrait hole finally opened, Sirius raced in behind the 7th year who had come out and was soon heading up to the boys' dorm to find the rat who'd landed him in Azkaban.

Sniffing around, Sirius felt his hackles rise when he caught a familiar scent by Ron Weasley's bed. Ducking under the nearest bed and waiting for the rat to present himself, Sirius tried to quell the notion of just grabbing the filthy rat and shaking it till the rodent's neck broke.

--

The sun had started to set when the rat finally came away from the wall and out into the open and Sirius lunged at it, knocking the bed over as he dove for Wormtail, grabbing the rodent and holding him tightly as he ran for the Tower entrance which had just opened as Ron Weasley came in. "Scabbers! Let go of my rat, you mutt!"

Sirius jumped onto Ron, knocking him down and racing down the hall and down the stairs until he came to Dumbledore's office. But as he stood before the gargoyle, he suddenly realized that he didn't know how to get inside in his canine form. After almost 15 minutes of whining, scratching, and muffled barks, the entrance opened and Sirius ran up the stairs, stopping at the door to Dumbledore's inner sanctum when he heard voices talking.

"If it's true that he is alive then Harry must be kept away," Dumbledore said, firmly. "It is imperative to my plan. I need to be able to keep him from knowing too much too soon and destroying what I have worked for."

"Dumbledore, you can _not_ separate Lily from her son," Snape said in an equally firm tone. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Severus," Dumbledore replied, softly. "You promised me anything in return if I would keep Lily, James, and Harry safe."

"But not this! Snape snapped. "I will not let you do this to Lily!"

"And if James is indeed alive as the centaurs have said?" the headmaster asked. "You would gladly give Lily back to him?"

"Lily's happiness… is far more important than my own," Snape said after a moment's hesitation.

"Severus, you know what James would tell Harry about his family lineage," Dumbledore said, calmly. "The true origins of the invisibility cloak… Harry _must not know_. And I will do anything to prevent Harry from—"

"From following his own path?" Snape asked, ice in his tone. "You only wish to keep Harry Potter as your weapon against The Dark Lord. Lily's return… the rumors about James Potter… and the only way to keep them from their son is to make Harry hate his mother for abandoning him."

"I do it for the greater good! Voldemort must be destroyed! At any cost!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You would build Harry up then lead him like a lamb to be slaughtered," Snape said in a low, dangerous tone. "You sacrificed James and Lily Potter so you could have Harry as a weapon. You don't care who gets hurt as long as your goal is reached."

In the hallway, Sirius backed away quickly as he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Once the door opened, Sirius heard Dumbledore saying, "Don't do anything foolish, Severus."

"I have already done something foolish, _sir_," Snape replied. "I trusted you." With that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Sirius followed Snape out into the main school corridor and once they were in the dungeons, Sirius let out a muffled woof.

Snape paused only for a split second before continuing to his office, Sirius hot on his heels.

Once in the office, Sirius resumed his human form after Snape took the struggling rat out of Sirius's mouth. "Thanks for that," Sirius said, sputtering and spitting. "Don't suppose I could ask you for something to get the taste of this vermin out of my mouth?"

"First things first," Snape said, withdrawing his wand. Once Wormtail was human and tied up with charms to prevent him changing and escaping, Snape poured two glasses of single malt whiskey and handed one to Sirius. "I suppose you heard…"

Sirius didn't have to ask 'heard what'. He knew what Snape was talking about. "I can't believe Dumbledore would just… I know you hate me and James but…"

"I'm willing to consider forgiveness," Snape said, downing his whiskey in one go. "If… if you would…"

Sirius thought about it for a long time. Snape had done unspeakable things… But… "Has Lily forgiven you?"

Snape expected a flat out 'no' to the question. Nodding, he replied, "We've talked… and yes… she's forgiven me."

Sirius considered Snape for a while and decided he was being honest. "Then that's good enough for me."

--

Lily was frantic as she paced the Great Hall. It was dark now and no one had seen Harry since that morning. Sitting at the Ravenclaw Table, she couldn't help it when she started crying. She couldn't lose her family again… not now… and not before she'd made amends with Harry… As Lily cried, she missed James. He would have made some joke with Harry… the two would have done a quick Quidditch scrimmage and all would have been forgiven. How was she supposed to make amends with Harry when…?

Still sniffling, Lily looked up when the main doors to the Hall opened and gasped when she saw Harry coming in. "Harry!" Standing up, she ran to her son and hugged him tightly. "Oh, God… I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared… Harry?" Looking into her son's face she saw… "Harry? What is it?"

Harry gave a small, sly smile and turned to look at the doors.

Lily looked as well and her eyes widened when she saw a man standing there. "No… You're dead…"

"It'll take more than Voldemort to get rid of me, TigerLily," James Potter said, grinning. But his smile faded when he saw Lily's body wobble and her eyes roll back. Dashing forward, he caught her just in time to keep her head from hitting the stone floor.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A short chapter but it does something necessary…. Like give Dumbledore the kick in the ass he needed.

* * *

Alone in his office, Dumbledore was surprised when he head Phineas Nigellus say, "You are an idiot, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore frowned at the former headmaster. "I don't recall asking you for your opinion, Phineas."

"No, you never ask any of us for advice," Phineas snapped. "Do you think we—" Phineas waved a hand indicating the other headmasters and headmistresses now dozing in their frames. "—are here because we like the view?" Seeing Dumbledore start to argue, he said, "All the other heads have sought the advice and wisdom of heads past… except for you. Now why is it, Dumbledore, that you alone are wiser than us all?"

"I would never presume to know everything, Phineas," Dumbledore said, defending himself. "I'm merely human."

"Then for once… will you listen to someone else's advice?" Phineas said, imploringly. "You have mishandled Potter from the start. The first mistake being that never noticed that Peter Pettigrew was on his way to becoming a Death Eater when he was 12. The boy wanted powerful friends."

"I suppose you're right on that," Dumbledore admitted. "I should have paid more attention…"

"Also," Phineas added, getting on a roll. "You should have been more diligent in checking on Potter once he was at his aunt and uncle's house."

"On that, I agree wholeheartedly," Dumbledore admitted, thinking. Looking around his office, his eye caught a small picture of his sister, Ariana. "Harry's just like her…" Dumbledore whispered to himself as he remembered how his sister had been lost in a fight for the 'greater good'. "Severus is right… All I ever seem to care about is what I wish to achieve… I always say that the ends will justify the means…"

"Now that you've removed your head from your arse…" Phineas said with a smile. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"I dare say I couldn't stop you…" Dumbledore muttered wondering if this was the reason he'd never asked the other heads for advice.

"Find the Potters… beg for forgiveness… and for Merlin's sake… don't bugger it up," Phineas implored.

--

Lily slowly opened her eyes and blinked when she saw James grinning at her. "Oh… Oh, I must be dreaming…"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that," James said, still grinning.

Sitting up from where she'd been lying, she saw that she was on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common room. Looking around she saw Harry and Camille sitting by the fireplace 'talking'. "James…?"

"Yes… and you have a tattoo of a tigerlily on the small of your back," James said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, I believe it's you!" Lily said quickly before Harry or Camille started asking questions. "But how are you alive?"

"Well… That's kind of… complicated…" James said, slowly. "The short version would be… some kind of instant reincarnation."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"For the past 12 years… I've been just a stag…" James replied. "I didn't remember anything about you, Harry… Then I came across the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently they'd been reading the stars and knew I was alive."

"But… how are you… here? And human?" Lily asked, still perplexed.

"I saw Harry," James replied, glancing over at his son. "And… I don't know… It all came back."

The portrait hole opened and Lily stood when she saw Dumbledore come in.

"Might I have a word?" Dumbledore asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know," said a voice from the shadows of the room. When Dumbledore turned, Sirius stepped forward, his eyes full of anger. "How do we know you're not going to try and take Harry away?"

Dumbledore found it surprising that Snape would have informed Sirius of the conversation but it was not completely unexpected. Deciding that divulging a bit of personal experience would make his case better, Dumbledore began, "I was about 18 when my sister died. In a duel between myself, my brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald… Ariana was killed. It was my fault… Grindelwald and I believed that we could help create a world where wizards didn't have to hide and muggles were of the minority…"

Lily was shocked by this. Albus Dumbledore… the man who welcomed any muggleborn student with open arms… "So what changed?"

"I saw where a true Wizarding World would lead," Dumbledore replied. "And I saw that those who seek a world like that do not care who they hurt."

"Harry?" Lily said, not looking away from Dumbledore. "You and Camille go up to the dormitory. Now." Once the kids were out of earshot, she said, "You knew about the prophecy about Harry… And when you found out that our son was the one who could defeat Voldemort…" Lily's expression was one of disbelief and disgust. "You wanted to do what… exactly? Make him into some kind of weapon? Build up his hate of bullies and people like the Malfoys then unleash him on Voldemort?" Pulling out her wand and shoving it under Dumbledore's nose, she said, "Give me One. Good. Reason. not to hex your ass into oblivion."

"I was willing to sacrifice Harry…" Dumbledore said, his eyes on the wand inches from his nose. "Just like I was willing to sacrifice my sister. I believed in the greater good. That the good of the many outweighed the good of the one."

"And this… just came to you out of the blue, did it?" James asked, wanting to keep an eye on his wife in case she lost her self control. He wasn't worried about Lily cursing Dumbledore. As skilled as Lily was in a duel, she could just as easily resort to nonmagical fighting.

"Call it… an epiphany brought on after being reminded that I am NOT always the wisest person," Dumbledore replied.

Lily lowered her wand but when James saw her fists clench, he pulled her away. "Lily… don't do anything stupid."

"If you _EVER_ try and manipulate anyone in my family again…!" Lily warned, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I think he gets the message," James said as Lily started trying to pull away.

--


	12. An important intermission

A/N: While this isn't connected to my story, I wanted to post this here because this freeverse poem is in honor of the day we in the U.S. will always remember: 9/11/01.

THANK YOU

* * *

You're one of the airplane passengers who helped keep the plane going just long enough to miss hitting my grandparents' home

Thank you

You're the fireman who saved dozens of lives without any thought that you could lose your own

Thank you

You helped a friend out of the rubble even when they told you to go alone

Thank you

You're the soldier who protects us

The marine that watches over us

The army ranger who puts country before all else

Thank you

You're the man who salutes the flag each morning

The woman with a flag pin and a yellow ribbon on her jacket

The nurse who heals bodies and souls

Thank you

You give a veteran an extra smile even when you're having a bad day

You support our troops even if you don't support the president that leads them

You take just a moment every day to be grateful that we live in a free country

Thank you

For all those who make America the land of the free and the home of the brave

Thank you


	13. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Boy, how long has it been since THIS story got updated, huh?!

I've been in a serious writer's block on this story and looking through some of my other stories for ideas I decided on a story line I've wanted to try again. And Voila!

I won't say any more so as not to spoil it.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 12

* * *

The snows seemed to come early that year.

Since James and Lily had returned, both had been living at Hogwarts so as to be close to Harry and Camille but as the holidays grew nearer, James and Lily started to wonder what to do now that they were both alive.

Sitting in the suite Dumbledore had arranged for them, James said, "Should we… go back to Godric's Hollow, or…?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Voldemort found us there last time. When he finds out we're alive that's where he'll start. Changing the subject… how are you coming with the sign language?"

James laughed. "It's tricky. Hermione's been teaching me, but… when I see Harry and Camille talking… I can barely follow what they're saying."

"That's the only way they've been able to communicate," Lily explained. "Plus my sister and her husband never learned how to sign so Camille and Harry took advantage of that fact."

"Listen… as far as where to live…" James said, thinking. "Maybe we need to… hide in plain sight…"

Lily raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should live like muggles for a while," James explained.

"Okay," Lily replied. "My parents' house is empty. We can stay there until we find something else."

Sitting on the sofa together, James held his wife. "I have missed you so much, Lily."

Lily smiled as she kissed her husband. "I missed you… and Harry… I'm just glad we're all together now."

Jumping as the door burst open, Lily turned to see Sirius standing there looking panic-stricken. "Sirius, what's wrong? Is it Harry? Camille?"

"You need to come to the Hospital Wing… now," Sirius said, quickly.

James and Lily stood and hurried after their friend. "Padfoot, what happened?"

"Draco Malfoy picked a fight with Harry and Camille," Sirius explained. "They started dueling. Draco hit Harry with something and suddenly Harry was having trouble breathing."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, bolting ahead and not stopping until she almost knocked Dumbledore over. "Is Harry alright?" She asked, quickly. "What did Malfoy do to my son? Has he been punished? What about Camille?"

Dumbledore sighed and led Lily away from the door and held her firmly, yet gently. "Camille is fine. Malfoy is being dealt with. He used a Histamus Hex on Harry. It is more commonly known as the Allergy Curse. Harry's throat began to swell and he collapsed."

Lily felt her knees buckle and she grabbed Dumbledore to stay standing. "Is Harry going to be okay?"

"I summoned a Dr. Edward Laurence," Dumbledore said as James and Sirius came up. "He's a muggle doctor but his mother is a muggleborn witch."

"Wait, why does Harry need a muggle doctor?" James demanded to know.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Madame Pomfrey was having trouble undoing the curse and healing Harry's throat. Harry stopped breathing."

Lily felt like she was going to be sick. "I need to see him. Please!" She tried to pull away from the headmaster, but Dumbledore held her firmly.

"Lily," Dumbledore added, quietly.

"No…" Lily said, shaking her head. "No more… I don't think I can take more bad news."

"Lily… listen to me…" Dumbledore said, calmly, yet firmly. "Dr. Laurence looked at Harry's neck and throat and he found something…"

"Found what?" James asked, his heart beating faster. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"We're not entirely sure," Dumbledore admitted. "Madame Pomfrey and Dr. Laurence are running tests right now."

Finally pulling out of Dumbledore's hold, Lily raced into the hospital wing and went straight to Harry's bed where Camille was sitting, trying not to look worried.

'**I'm okay, Mum,'** Harry signed after sitting up.

Lily sat next to Harry on the bed, looking at the tube that was just barely protruding from her son's throat. "Oh, Harry…"

'**It looks worse than it really is,'** Harry added, trying to calm his mother. **'I'm fine, Mum, really.'**

"You are _not_ 'fine'," Madame Pomfrey said as she swept over. Looking at Dumbledore, she said, "Laurence said to call him if there are any problems. He went back to the muggle hospital to finish Harry's blood tests." Looking at Lily she explained, "Because Harry's throat was weak, Laurence didn't want to try intubating Harry. He had to do a second tracheotomy. And unfortunately that tube will be in indefinitely. We're not sure why Harry's throat is in such bad shape and until we know more…"

Harry put a hand to his throat and nodded in understanding. **'Mum, say something.'**

Lily looked at Pomfrey and said, "There has to be something that can explain this… and why does Dr. Laurence want to run blood tests?"

Pomfrey looked at Harry before turning back to Lily. "It's possible… that… the weakness and irritation are due to... cancer."

James dashed forward and caught his wife as she started to fall to the floor. "Lily…"

Lily held James, trying not to think of what the Hogwarts nurse had just said.

"We're not certain," Pomfrey reiterated, firmly. "It could be something as benign as an adverse reaction to the curse."

"That's best case, right?" Sirius asked, trying to get his head around what was happening.

'**What's the worst case?'** Harry asked, asking the question James, Lily, Sirius, and Camille were afraid to.

Pomfrey looked at Harry and said, simply, "Worst case would be that it is indeed throat cancer. You would have to start on chemotherapy treatments as soon as possible. There are some potions that can help as well, but… the muggle drugs are often the best way to go."

'**How soon will we know for sure?'** Harry asked, feeling more scared than he'd ever felt in his life.

"A day… or so…" Pomfrey replied.

On the floor, Lily felt James' arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Holding onto the love of her life, Lily started to cry.

--------

It was almost 2 in the afternoon the following day when Edward Laurence returned to Hogwarts. He'd double checked the test results, hoping that the first result had been a false positive. Standing outside the school's hospital wing, Laurence didn't want to go in and give the Potters the news. He wasn't an oncologist, but there were only two oncologists in England who had ties to the wizarding world and both hadn't been available.

With a heavy sigh, he opened the door and headed for Harry Potter's bed where James, Lily and Camille were standing.

When the Potters turned to look at him, Laurence said, simply, "I'm sorry…"

James put an arm around Lily's shoulders and a hand on Harry's as he said, "How bad?"

"It's… not as bad as it could be," Laurence replied. "The cyst I found on Harry's throat is actually a tumor so we'll need to remove it before Harry can start treatment."

"Surgery?" Lily asked, trying not to fall apart again.

"Actually," Laurence said, calmly, "With Madame Pomfrey's assistance I can do it right here… today."

'**Then what?'** Harry asked, feeling the tears in his eyes.

"Then we'll start you on chemo," Laurence replied. "There are some new drugs now… more effective, fewer side effects… It'll still be hard on your body, Harry… Even with the best drugs there will be nausea, vomiting, nightmares, insomnia, hair loss…"

'**What are my chances?'** Harry asked.

"Good," Laurence replied. "Hopefully you'll be able to start the next school year in complete remission." Looking at James and Lily, he said, "Why don't I go over some things with you in private?"

Lily nodded and gave Harry a hug before James pulled her away to talk in the hallway with Dr. Laurence.

Camille sat on Harry's bed so she was facing him and asked, **'How scared are you right now?'**

'**This is scarier than Voldemort **_**and**_** a basilisk,'** Harry replied. **'It's worse than when Vernon was choking me.'**

"You'll be okay, Harry," Camille said aloud. "I know you will."

'**I don't want to die,'** Harry said, starting to cry. **'Why me? Why couldn't this happen to someone else?'** Lightly touching the tube in his throat, he added, **'I thought it was bad enough not being able to talk.'**

'**Do you want me to… to tell Hermione and the Weasleys?'** Camille asked, tentatively. Harry didn't reply as he thought about it. **'They're our best friends, Harry,'** Camille added. **'You know that they would want to know.'**

'**I know,'** Harry replied.

"Harry?" James said as he and Lily came back with Dr. Laurence, Sirius, and Madame Pomfrey. "Dr. Laurence is going to remove the… the tumor now… Lily's going to stay with you."

Pouring a healthy dose of Dreamless Sleep potion, Pomfrey handed it to Harry as she said, "You'll be out for about 7 hours."

Harry managed to swallow the potion and he lay back, feeling the heaviness of sleep wash over him.

Camille looked at the others and then at Harry before she said, "I have to go." Hurrying out of the hospital wing, she ran as fast as she could up to Gryffindor Tower where she found Hermione and the Weasleys—except for Percy who was apparently trying to study—laughing about something. Stopping in the middle of the room, Camille couldn't think of what to say as the eyes of the Weasleys and Hermione turned to her and the laughter died.

'**Camille?'** Percy Weasley asked, standing. **'What's wrong?'**

"It's Harry," Camille said aloud.

"Is it something to do with the curse Malfoy hit him with?" Fred asked, his expression dark.

**'Harry's sick,'** Camille signed, not trusting herself to keep her voice steady.

**'How sick?'** Hermione asked, mentally running through possibilities. **'Bad reaction to the curse? Flu? Pneumonia?' **After a long pause, Hermione felt her heart clench as Camille raised a hand and signed six letters. "Oh, God…"

"Wait…" Ron said, his mind reeling. Facing Camille he said, "Tell me you didn't just say what I think you said…"

Ginny let out a choked sob and Percy put an arm around her protectively. "Can w-we see him?" Ginny asked, quietly.

**'****They're removing a growth from Harry's throat,'** Camille replied.

**'How bad is it?'** Hermione asked.

**'Harry… It's… He's not… going to die, but…'** Camille swallowed before going on. **'He… he has a… tube… in his throat…'**

"He needed a second tracheotomy?" Hermione exclaimed, horrified. When Camille nodded, Hermione sank into one of the armchairs, pushing her feelings aside and deciding to focus on the information. "Harry's…? What's next?"

**'Chemotherapy,'** Camille replied. **'Dr. Laurence seems confident Harry will be fine.'**

"Hermione…" Ron said when she suddenly got up and ran for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Library!" Hermione shouted back as she swept out of the room.

Ron followed her, catching up with his friend just as Hermione got to the 6th floor. "Hermione, wait…"

"Wait for what?" Hermione snapped, as Ron grabbed her arm. "What am I supposed to do, Ron? I'm not like you! I can't... just... bury my feelings! I'm going to deal with this the only way that I know how."

"Research?" Ron said, knowingly. "Hermione, Harry's my best friend, too. And right now he's going to need someone telling him he'll be okay."

"You don't know that!" Hermione said, fighting the urge to scream… or cry… Seeing Ron's questioning look, she added, "You don't know that Harry will be okay…" Throwing her arms around Ron's neck, Hermione started crying. "It's not fair! Harry doesn't deserve this!"

Ron looked at Hermione and… slowly… he put his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Harry will be fine, Hermione."

"You can't promise that," Hermione muttered into Ron's shoulder.

"He has to be fine," Ron said, firmly, trying to convince Hermione and himself. "You still want to go to the library?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Then let's go," Ron said, an arm around Hermione as they headed for the Hogwarts library.

--------------------

The next morning, Lily was awoken by the sunlight pouring through the windows of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Turning to look at Harry she instead saw that she had fallen asleep next to James who was now awake and holding her close. "Morning," she whispered as she sat up, looking at Harry. "He's still asleep?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah," James whispered back as he sat up as well. "He was up for an hour or so last night… then he fell back asleep."

"I guess he needs the rest," Lily said, standing. "Considering what's coming…" When James pulled her into an embrace, she said, "I'm scared, James… We just got our little boy back… I can't lose him again."

"Lily, don't think like that," James said, looking at her.

Hearing Harry stirring, Lily smiled before turning to see him sitting up in his bed and pulling on his glasses. "Sleep well, Harry?"

'**Not bad,'** Harry said, looking at his parents. **'So…' He added, his expression morose. 'How soon… do I start…?'**

"Right now," Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. Once she'd set up the IV she hooked the tubing to the central line Dr. Laurence had placed in the crook of Harry's elbow the previous day before adjusting the flow of the chemo drugs and letting the medicines drip into Harry's body.

Harry let out a long slow sigh as he looked at the IV bag.

"So… how often will Harry have these treatments?" Lily asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Twice a week for approximately 6 months," Pomfrey replied. "You'll come here for the treatments. That way I can monitor any side effects or adverse reactions."

Lily sighed as she looked at James and Harry. "I guess we're spending Christmas here then."


	14. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't have a lot happening in this chapter. It's mostly trying to get everyone's reactions to Harry's illness.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 14

* * *

The next morning, Pomfrey checked Harry's vitals and the trach tube in his throat before unhooking Harry from the IV. "How do you feel, Harry?"

**'Tired… queasy…'** Harry replied. **'And my throat's sore.'**

"You're on a strict liquid diet for the next few days until your throat heals," Pomfrey said, firmly, as she handed Harry a small vial of a blue potion. "Snape said this will help with the nausea."

Harry nodded and swallowed the potion which almost instantly calmed his stomach. **'Thank you,'** he signed.

"Morning, Harry," James said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

**'Okay,'** Harry replied, sitting up. **'Can I get out of here now?'**

James looked over at Madame Pomfrey who nodded. "Sure."

"Be back here Thursday at 3pm for your next treatment, Harry," Pomfrey said as Harry started changing into jeans and a sweater.

"Ready?" James asked. Harry nodded and when he turned away quickly James put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Harry…"

Harry turned back to face his father, his right hand going to touch the tracheotomy tube in his throat. **'It was bad enough going through this once,'** he signed. **'Why is it always me?'**

----

In the library, Hermione stared at the short page of notes she was able to gather on Harry's condition. The Hogwarts library had only a few books on wizarding cancers and the information Hermione was able to pull wasn't much.

"So what do we know?" Ron yawned as he started stacking the books on the table.

"Very little," Hermione replied, rubbing her face. "Nickerson's Glottic Cancer." Seeing Ron's confused look, she explained. "It's a throat cancer that commonly affects the vocal cords but in some cases it causes tumors in the throat. In muggles radiation therapy would be used."

"But not in wizards?" Ron asked, trying to follow along.

"Radiation would kill Harry's magic," Hermione explained. "Chemotherapy is the only option." Looking at Ron, she added, "I'm sorry we did all this for nothing." Crumpling up her notes in anger and frustration, she threw them at one of the bookcases before leaning back in her chair.

"Hermione, it's not your fault we didn't find anything," Ron said, helping her clean up the table.

"I just don't know what else to do, Ron," Hermione replied. "I-if I can read about something… study it… It makes it easier to deal with."

Stepping around the table, Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. "Then we'll do research elsewhere," He said, simply.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked, sniffling a bit. "You hate studying."

"If studying helps you deal with Harry being sick," Ron replied. "—I'll study. Whatever you need to do, Hermione," he assured her. "We all have to deal with this. Whatever you need… I'll help you… Harry's my friend, too, remember?"

-----

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat on one of the sofas with Camille.

**'How are you dealing with this?'** Camille asked, looking at Harry.

**'I don't know…'** Harry replied, honestly. **'It's not… I just can't believe this is happening.'**

**'It's happening,'** Camille confirmed. Glancing at the trach tube in Harry's throat, she added, **'That's… a little weird.'**

Harry put a hand to his throat, nodding. **'It feels weird. And it feels strange when I'm just breathing normally. Some times at night I feel like I'm gasping for air even though I'm still breathing just fine.'** Looking at his cousin, he asked, **'Cam, you've been my best friend ever since we were toddlers. How are you doing with all this?'**

**'I don't know, Harry,'** she replied. **'I mean, at first it was tough when you lost your voice and I lost my hearing… But then…You know, things weren't fine but we managed to deal with everything… And it was wicked sometimes when we could talk about my parents or Aunt Marge or Dudley right in front of them and they had no idea what we were saying.'** Pulling Harry into a hug, Camille started crying. "I don't want this happening to you! Why couldn't it be me?" She said aloud as Harry hugged her back. Looking at Harry and wiping her eyes, she said, "We'll deal with together. Don't worry, Harry. You won't have to deal with this alone."

----

"How's Harry?" Lily asked when James met her in the sitting room of their suite for a late breakfast.

"He's a bit tired," James replied, taking a piece of toast from the tray the house elves brought up. "He and Camille are 'talking' in the common room." Sitting down in one of the arm chairs in the room, James said, "I just can't believe this is happening." Looking at Lily he said, "Our son has cancer. How…?"

"I don't know…" Lily said, quietly. "But it doesn't matter," She added, trying to pull herself together. "What matters is that Harry's sick and we need help him through this. When's Harry's next treatment?"

"Thursday," James replied. "3 in the afternoon."

"I'll stay with him through it," Lily offered. "One of us should be there."

"Pomfrey said it'll be two bags of the muggle chemo meds per treatment," James explained. "Afterwards, Harry gets a round of a potion mix." Moving to sit next to Lily on the couch, he pulled her close. "You know, you don't have to be the strong one, Lily… It's okay to break down."

Lily shook her head as James held her tightly. "I had my meltdown earlier. I can't do that now."

James kissed the top of Lily's head and said with a smile, "That was before you knew what was going on. A pre-crisis meltdown doesn't count."

"No…" Lily insisted. "I may want to, but I can't." Pulling away from James a bit, she asked, "What about you?"

James shrugged. "Someone has to be the rock in this," he said, quietly. "And… I'm sure I'll have my moments, but… right now you, Harry, Camille… You lot need me to keep it together right now."

Lily wrapped her arms around James and after a moment, she said, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, James."

James held his wife and said, softly, "I'm right here, Lily. I'm not going anywhere."

------------------------

Somehow, Harry managed to get through the next few days but he was distracted by his thoughts. Had Dumbledore informed the other professors? Did any of the other students know?

Not to mention that he could feel the constant stares of the other students as he walked past.

Thursday, Harry actually found himself enjoying Binns' droning on and almost didn't notice when the classroom door opened and Percy Weasley entered the room.

"—and due to the loss of gold the goblins…" Binns stopped when one of the students coughed loudly and pointed to the door. "Ahhh… Mr. Webbly…"

"It's 'Weasley', Professor," Percy said, briskly. "And Madame Pomfrey sent me to fetch Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as he grabbed his bag and went to join Percy. Once in the hallway, Harry signed, **'I forgot…'**

"Understandable, Harry," Percy replied, quietly. "I can't imagine anyone who wants to think about something like that." After a few moments, he added, "Your mother and Madame Pomfrey are waiting for you in the hospital wing. Your father is in Professor Dumbledore's office. Something to do with Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, not in the mood for conversation.

Once at the hospital wing, Percy gave Harry a smile before heading off to the last of his classes.

Opening the door, Harry saw his mother standing next to one of the beds and Madame Pomfrey was hanging the a bag of beds from an IV stand set up at the head of the bed. Walking over, Harry set his bag down and pulled off his robes, house tie, and sweater and kicking off his shoes before sitting on the bed.

"I brought you a change of clothes," Lily said, trying to smile. "I thought you'd be more comfortable."

**'Thanks,'** Harry replied, before changing into the long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. After getting comfortable on the bed, he rolled up the left sleeve of the shirt, watching as Pomfrey attached the IV line to the port in his arm and start the drip. **'Thanks for staying, Mum.'**

"It's nothing," Lily said as she sat on the next bed. "Your dad wanted to stay with you as well, but Dumbledore needed him for something."

Harry nodded, watching the IV. **'Where's Sirius? I thought Dumbledore got him off for those charges.'**

"That's a good question," Lily replied, thinking. "I'm not sure abo—"

"Harry!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley as she bustled into the room. Hurrying over to Harry's bed, she said, "I just got the letter from Ron this morning. How are you feeling, Harry, dear?"

Harry didn't reply, but he caught the slight frown his mother gave Mrs. Weasley. **'I'm… kind of tired, actually,'** He replied, finally.

"Then you rest, Harry," Lily said, smiling at her son. "Molly and I are going to talk by the door, alright?" When Harry nodded, Lily led Molly off, whispering, "I know you've been taking care of Harry and I am beyond grateful for it, but…"

"I didn't mean to intrude," Molly said, gently. "I just wanted to check and see how Harry was doing."

Lily sighed. "I know… I just… I don't… I feel like I'm sharing my son."

Molly smiled. "Lily, I've just been taking care of Harry and Camille. I'd never try and take him away from you." Looking over at Harry who was laying back against a stack of pillows. "But Harry has become part of my family."

Lily nodded and when Molly pulled her into a hug, Lily hugged back. "Tell me this is all a bad dream."

"It's real," Molly said, simply.

Harry looked over and his mother and Mrs. Weasley and as he was considering how strange it was seeing the two together, Camille slipped past the two women and headed for his bed. **'I'm ditching Charms but I told Flitwick I wanted to see how you were doing.'**

**'So… Dumbledore told the other professors, then?'** Harry asked, not looking at Camille.

**'Just Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin,'** Camille replied. **'He doesn't want the whole school to know.'**

**'Well, they have to suspect something, right?'** Harry said, thinking of the tube in his throat.

**'Ginny and I managed to convince most people that it was because of that allergy curse,'** Camille said with a smile. **'Oh… and I've been talking with Sirius and Uncle James. They're going to kill Voldemort once and for all using your blood.'**

'WHAT?!' Harry mouthed, not bothering to sign. **'How can they do that?'**

Camille shrugged and shook her head. **'I have no idea… But anyway… How are you feeling?'**

Harry shrugged. **'Sick to my stomach… And I've had…'** Harry stopped and he felt his stomach launching a revolt.

Camille looked around frantically, grabbing a nearby trashcan and handing it to Harry just as he threw up.

"Harry?" Lily said, running over, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey right behind her. After a second round of vomiting, Harry felt a bit better but after rinsing his mouth out with the glass of water Pomfrey provided, he fell back against the pillows, suddenly feverish. "Harry?" Lily said again, and when she touched her son's cheek, she looked up. "He's burning up."

Pomfrey headed for her potions stores and Molly whipped out her wand, charming one of the blankets on Harry's bed. "Cooling charm," Molly explained as she covered Harry. "I can't count the number of times I've used it when my children were sick."

When Pomfrey returned she helped Harry sit up a bit and gave him a dose of a fever-reducing potion. "Feel any better?" She asked, looking concerned.

Harry gave a weak shrug before passing out.

---


	15. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTES: As the old saying goes, Harry will get worse before he gets better. Next chapter I'll try to have things more upbeat.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 15

* * *

Not even 5 minutes after Harry lost consciousness, James got to the hospital wing and when he went to his son's bed he saw Dr. Laurence coming out of Pomfrey's office. "What happened?" James asked, going to Lily who looked like she was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Harry started throwing up," Lily said, her voice tense. "He was so hot to the touch… then he passed out."

"Is that normal?" James asked Laurence.

"Unfortunately, it is," Laurence replied, injecting something into Harry's IV. "The fever is Harry's body fighting against the cancer. Hopefully this will help."

Lily nodded, holding onto James like a life raft. "How long until Harry wakes up?" she asked, nervously.

"I can't say," Laurence replied, apologetically. "Listen… Harry having a fever this early means that his body is fighting hard. I'd be more concerned if it took longer."

Lily nodded and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, holding her son's hand and trying not to cry as she saw the sweat beading on his forehead.

--------

Camille couldn't sleep that night and around 3 in the morning, she pulled on her robes and slippers and headed out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the hospital wing where she saw James and Lily still wide awake by Harry's bed. "Aunt Lily?" Lily looked up as Camille came over and sat on one of the other beds. "How's Harry?"

Lily shook her head and after a moment, she replied, **'Harry still hasn't woken up. But his fever hasn't gotten worse, so…'**

'**He is going to be okay, right?'** Camille asked, looking at Harry.

"I hope so, Cam," Lily said aloud, brushing Harry's sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. When Harry stirred a bit, Lily nudged James. "Harry? Harry, can you hear me? It's Mum."

Camille jumped off of her bed and ran to Harry's bed watching as his eyes opened a bit.

"Harry…?" James said, relieved. "Come on, Prongslet…"

Camille felt her joy at Harry waking up fade when he seemed to drift off again. Looking at Lily she said, **'He'll be okay, right? Eventually?'** When Lily didn't reply, Camille looked at Harry. _'Please be okay, Harry,'_ Camille pleaded to what ever higher power was listening.

---------

Harry was in and out of consciousness for the next two days, finally coming out of it when the fever broke late Saturday night. Blinking, Harry saw the blurry forms of Camille, his parents, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry..?" Lily said, looking relieved. "Are you with us…?"

'Mum…' Harry mouthed, his mouth and throat dry.

"Thank God," Lily replied, putting a small ice cube in her son's mouth. "Better?"

Harry nodded, weakly. 'What… time… is it…?'

"Almost midnight," Camille replied, smiling. "And it's Saturday so you don't have to worry about classes tomorrow."

Harry smiled as Madame Pomfrey helped him into a sitting position. Raising his right hand, he asked, **'What happened?'**

"You started throwing up," Lily explained. "You had a really bad fever…" After a moment, she admitted, "I wasn't sure… if you were going to stay with us…" Hugging her son, she said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Leaning back against his pillows, Harry felt tired. And he was relieved when Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone away. Closing his eyes, he was soon absorbed in sleep.

---------------------

In a normal year, Harry would have been delighted at the first day of the Christmas holidays. But this year, the end of the term was also the day of his 5th chemo treatment. As usual, his father and Camille were sitting with him, although Camille was working on helping Harry with his missed homework assignments—in other words, doing his homework so that Harry only had to write his name and hand everything in.

Looking at the snow falling outside, Harry asked, **'Did Ron leave for the holidays?'**

Camille shook her head. **'The Weasleys and Hermione are staying here. Mrs. Weasley said she'll try to make it like we were staying at the Burrow, but…'**

'**But what?'** Harry asked, looking from Camille to his father.

"Christmas day… is on a Monday," James replied. "I've talked to Pomfrey and Dr. Laurence and they're adamant about sticking to your chemo regimen."

'**So I'm going to be in here for Christmas,'** Harry signed, morosely.

"I'm afraid so," James replied. "I tried, Harry, but this early on, we can't mess with your treatment schedule."

'**This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?'** Harry said, looking out the window.

'**It'll get better, Harry,'** Camille said, trying to be optimistic. **'I know it doesn't seem like it now but once this is over, everything will be fine. You'll see.'**

Harry nodded, trying to believe what Camille was saying, but at the same time, he knew she was just trying to make him feel better. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry felt his heart clench when he felt some of his hair come away in his hand. Seeing Camille's questioning look, Harry held his hand up, the tuft of black hair lying across his palm.

Camille let out a soft moan. "Harry…" Hugging him, she said, "It's just hair…"

But as Harry looked at his father, he could swear he was tears in James Potter's eyes.

--

When Lily came after lunch so James could get a rest, she saw the solemn expressions of James, Camille, and Harry's faces. "What's wrong?" Lily asked, trying not to think of what all else could have gone wrong. Sitting next to Harry on his bed. "Harry?" Brushing Harry's hair out of his face, Lily sighed when some of Harry's hair came away. "Honey… It doesn't matter… You knew this was likely to happen. Harry…" Waiting until Harry looked at her, she said, "I love you, Harry. I know you hate being sick… and I know you hate the chemo… But the last thing I want is for you to die. You've got to be strong, alright?"

'**I don't want to be strong,'** Harry replied. **'I want this to be over. I want to be healthy again! I want to not have this tube in my throat!'**

"I know you do, honey," Lily murmured. "But we can't change things."

'**It's not fair,'** Harry added, glumly.

"No…" Lily admitted. "No, it's not."

-----------

Under strict orders from Madame Pomfrey to rest, Harry decided to use the days leading up to Christmas to finish all his make-up assignments and get ahead on his essays and homework, breaking only for meals and to get some sleep which lately was not very restful due to vivid nightmares. His hair had been falling out more and more over the past two weeks and it was getting harder and harder for him to handle solid foods even with Snape's anti-nausea potions. The Monday before Christmas, as Harry got comfortable on his usual bed in the hospital wing, he noticed that unlike the past times he'd been here his parents were nowhere to be seen. However, Snape was standing on the other side of the room.

'**What are you doing here, sir?'** Harry asked, his curiousity getting the better of him as Madame Pomfrey attached the IV line to the port in Harry's arm.

"I am aware that your cousin has told you that there is a plot to kill the Dark Lord using your blood," Snape said, simply, when Pomfrey was out of earshot. "I presume you can guess about how…"

Harry nodded, not looking at his potions professor.

Snape went on. "Dumbledore released Peter Pettigrew. As we suspected he would, he found the Dark Lord a few days ago."

'**So you're using my cancer to kill Voldemort…'** Harry signed, thinking. **'Sir… That… makes me responsible for his death… doesn't it?'**

Snape waited until Harry looked at him before asking, "How do you feel about that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. **'Happy… I know I shouldn't be, but… If it weren't for Voldemort, I'd be able to talk…'**

"If not for living with the Dursleys, you would not have such a close relationship with Camille," Snape pointed out. "Quite possibly Miss Dursley might not have even made it to Hogwarts."

'**I suppose…'** Harry admitted. **'Still… after all he's done… after all the people he's hurt or killed… The idea of Voldemort suffering… Is it wrong to be happy about that?'**

"It is not revenge, Harry…" Snape said, his tone kind. "I believe the word 'justice' would be more suitable."

'**Where are Mum and Dad?'** Harry asked, not wanting to put any more thought towards Voldemort.

Snape's mouth tweaked in a smile. "They are taking Camille Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade and London," he explained. "Molly Weasley is preparing some sort of surprise for you so she was unavailable."

'**And Ron and Hermione?'** Harry asked. , wondering why his friends had yet to really spend any time with him.

"I believe they are in the Gryffindor common room," Snape replied. Eying Harry he continued, "If you would rather have them stay with you…"

'**They haven't spent more than 10 minutes with me since I've been sick,'** Harry signed, looking out the window. **'They don't want to be around me…'**

"Harry, it's not like that." Looking up, Harry saw Hermione walking up to the bed. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in months and her hair was pulled back in a hasty ponytail. "How could you think we wouldn't want to be around you?"

'**You've been avoiding me,' **Harry pointed out. **'Even in the common room you don't seem to want to talk to me.'**

"I've been waiting for you to talk to me, Harry," Hermione said, sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. "I figured you and your family needed some time to deal and eventually you'd talk to me and Ron." Seeing Harry's stony expression, she said, "Talk to me, Harry."

'**I can barely keep food down,'** Harry signed, his face still impassive. **'I'm breathing through a tube in my throat. I'm losing my hair… I'm barely getting sleep. Sometimes, I… I wish it was all over.' **Hermione frowned at him and without warning smacked Harry's leg, making him jump. **'What the bloody Hell was that for?'**

"You've faced Voldemort, giant spiders and snakes… and a _disease_ is making you want to cash it in?" Hermione snapped, crossly.

'**You don't know what it's like!'** Harry signed, angrily. **'I could die from this!'**

"I know, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know… That's all I keep thinking about and it scares me." Standing up, she put her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. "But no matter what you may be going through, I am _not_ going to just let you lie down and die!" Leaning on Harry's bed and looking Harry in the eye, she said, quietly, "Am I being clear? You will not give up."

Harry sighed. **'It's just hard…'**

"I know," Hermione said again, sitting on the bed, her face and eyes softening. "But you can't give up…. No matter how appealing that option may be."

-------------

Christmas morning brought a fresh snowfall and Harry awoke from his first good sleep in weeks to see an absolutely enormous pile of presents of Neville's empty bed. Putting his glasses on, Harry ran a hand through what was left of his hair and gave a deep sigh when even more of his black hair fell away. The pile of gifts was all from the Weasleys and ranged from a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley to a set of 10 different live dragon models from Charlie Weasley. After getting dressed, Harry was starting to wonder where everyone was, but when he went down to the common room, he stopped dead in surprise. Instead of the common room, it was like he'd walked into the Weasley's living room. The entire Weasley family was there as were his parents, Camille, and Hermione. "What's this about?" Harry asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his face.

"Since you couldn't come to the Burrow for Christmas," George said with a smile.

"—we brought the Burrow to you," Fred finished.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Camille exclaimed, dashing forward and almost knocking Harry over as she hugged him.

When she finally let go, Harry asked, **'What's got you in such a good mood?'**

"Meet your new sister," Sirius said, grinning, as he put a hand on Camille's shoulder.

Seeing Harry's confused expression, Lily said, "Dumbledore helped us finalize the muggle and magical paperwork yesterday. We've adopted Camille."

'**You're… my sister?'** Harry asked, happily.

'**I've always wanted a brother… that didn't try to beat me up,'** Camille replied, laughing.

"There's more presents for you later," James added. "If you're feeling up to it, they should be serving breakfast in the Great Hall."

Harry shook his head. **'I don't think I could handle food right now,'** he signed.

'**Maybe the house elves could make you a smoothie or something,'** Camille suggested.

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said, looking at Harry with concern. "You need to have something."

Harry nodded. **'We'll see how it goes.'**

--

The morning didn't seem so bad and Harry even laughed when his father, Sirius, and Professor Lupin started singing their own versions of Christmas songs.

By lunch, Harry had even managed to have some of the homemade mushroom soup the house elves had made with no ill effects.

For once, he was able to enjoy himself as he watched Fred and George demonstrate a few joke products they'd been working on.

The day seemed almost perfect…

But at ten minutes till 3, Lily caught Harry's eye and with a nod indicated that it was time to go.

Once Harry's IV drip was started, Camille sat on Harry's bed and asked, **'How long are they giving you the chemotherapy treatments?'**

'**Through March,' **Harry replied, looking at the bag of chemo drugs. **'But after the new term starts… Dr. Laurence is going to check my blood tests and see if maybe I can start having treatments once a week instead of twice a week.'**

'**Next Christmas,'** Camille said with a smile. **'You and I will have a big snowball fight. You and me against Uncle James and Aunt Lily.'**

'**You mean Mum and Dad, don't you?'** Harry clarified. Seeing Camille's conflicted look, he asked, **'Are you okay?'**

Camille nodded and then paused before shrugging. **'I don't know. The idea of having parents that care about me… That want me… It's just… I don't know.'**

'**I understand,' **Harry replied. He wanted to change the subject, but the only topic he could think of was Voldemort. Still… maybe Camille could give him a second perspective on the issue. **'Snape told me what Dumbledore was doing with my blood.'**

'**What?'** Camille asked, curious.

Harry sighed and then signed, **'Dumbledore released Peter Pettigrew from Azkaban and gave him a small vial of my blood. He went to Voldemort.'**

'**What?'** Camille asked, even more confused.

'**Dumbledore knows there's a Dark Arts ritual to resurrect someone like Voldemort,'** Harry explained. **'According to Snape, this… potion uses the flesh of a servant, bone of the father… and blood of an enemy…' **Seeing that Camille was still confused, Harry went on. **'Since Voldemort will be using my blood… he'll…'**

'**He'll be taking the cancer as well,'** Camille concluded. **'Harry, that doesn't make you a murderer,'** she added, reading Harry's expression. **'Yes, you've had a part in destroying Voldemort, but that's all.'**

'**I feel… happy about it,' **Harry said.

'**So?'** Camille retorted. **'Harry, Voldemort has hurt you… he kept you from a life with your parents… You're one of hundreds who wanted him dead.'**

'**But when he dies, I'm the one who made it happen. If it wasn't for me…'**

'**There's nothing to feel guilty or bad about, Harry,'** Camille insisted.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 16

* * *

Once Harry awoke early the day after Christmas, he was surprised to find Snape once again sitting in a chair nearby. **'Where's Mum and Dad?'** Harry asked, sitting up.

"Your parents are having a lie in," Snape replied as Madame Pomfrey came in and disconnected the IV from the port in Harry's arm. "Camille and Hermione are in the Great Hall if you feel up to joining them later."

'**Actually…'** Harry signed, before putting his glasses on. **'I was hoping that we could talk.'**

"Of course," Snape said, giving his student a nod and his full attention. "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry paused for a moment before asking, **'I just… I wanted to know… Is there anything you can do for Camille? To… help her hear again?'**

Snape leaned back in his chair and thought about Harry's question. After a few moments, he replied, "It would depend on what kind of damage was done."

Harry shook his head, wondering if Snape had thought he meant reversing the damage. **'No, I… I meant like a… a magical hearing aid or something,'** Harry replied.

Snape shook his head and decided to better explain his response to the question. "I don't know. Again… it would depend on how much damage was done. If the damage is limited to the soft tissue, then there should be some way to help Camille." Making sure Harry understood, Snape added, "How did your cousin lose her hearing?"

'**She had a bad ear infection when she was 9,'** Harry replied. **'She kept saying her ears hurt but the Dursleys ignored her. One morning she woke up and couldn't hear anything.'**

Snape considered that for a while before he said, "That should be easy to remedy. I'll have a talk with Flitwick and see if there is something we can do."

'**Thank you,'** Harry replied. **'I just wish there was something you do to help me talk again.'**

"One thing at a time," Snape said, giving Harry a rare smile. Studying Harry for a few moments, he said, "Potter, whatever… animosity I felt towards you in the beginning… I would like to apologize."

'**It's not necessary, sir,'** Harry replied, shaking his head. Snape had never really shown him any enmity. So why was the Potions Master apologizing to him?

"On the contrary," Snape insisted. "I let my animosities for your father build my dislike for you before ever having met you. I knew you looked like your father and when I first saw you when you were 11 I saw James taunting me. I never considered that you would have Lily's compassion."

'**It's alright, Professor,'** Harry replied as Madame Pomfrey came back in with a new IV bag containing a mix of potions to help enhance the effectiveness of the chemotherapy drugs. Once she'd hooked up the new meds, Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey and gave her a faint smile.

"Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing the teenager shrewdly.

But Harry shook his head before lying back and closing his eyes to try and grab a bit more sleep.

* * *

Lily felt tired when she awoke early the morning after Christmas but she simply could not go back to sleep. She kept thinking about Harry and the small tube inserted into his neck. She'd contacted Dr. Laurence last night about if it would be possible to remove the trach tube from Harry's throat, thinking that if Harry's throat healed enough, maybe the tube could come out. But the doctor said that it was too soon to tell if Harry's throat would be stable enough. If the trach tube was removed and Harry's throat collapsed again they'd be right back where they started.

An arm reached across her waist, pulling her close but Lily closed her eyes and resisted as James kissed the back of her neck. "Tiger Lily?" James asked, feeling Lily withdraw from him. "Hey…" Sitting up, James slowly rubbed his wife's back. "What's wrong?"

Lily didn't look at him as she said, "Remember when I first got pregnant?"

"Yeah," James said, continuing to rub Lily's back. Pausing for a moment, he smiled and said, "First time my mum's ever literally jumped for joy." When he heard Lily start crying, James rolled her towards him. "Lily, talk to me. Please."

Lily slowly sat up and looked at James. The messy hair she'd fallen in love with the first time she saw him. His brown eyes which were usually filled with mischief were now filled with concern behind wire-rimmed glasses. Finally, she said, "When I first saw Harry in Diagon Alley, I should have shown him who I was."

James sighed. He knew how Lily felt. But he also knew that there was no way Harry would have been able to understand. "And what would you have said?" James asked. Holding Lily he pulled her close, he knew why she felt guilty. It had been her idea for him to use the animal transfiguration potion in the first place.

"Harry can't speak," Lily said, her tone harsh with pain and anger. "And Camille can't hear. And if one of us had been there—"

"Lily, I didn't know who you were! Who Harry was!" James said, angrily. Seeing that Lily was close to tears again, he sighed. "I remember facing off with Voldemort… then nothing. The next thing I knew _as a human_ was looking at Harry out in the woods."

"I'm not angry at _you_, James!" Lily said, quickly. As she got out of bed, she sighed as she rubbed her face. "I'm just so tired. Everything keeps happening and it never stops." Sitting back down on the bed, she said, "All I ever wanted was for us to be a happy family."

Moving so he could put a hand on Lily's back, James said, "We _are_ a family, Lily. Maybe it's not what you envisioned, but sometimes you have to work with what you've been given." Slowly pulling Lily back into bed with him, he went on. "We've been given a chance to be with our son again. A chance to get to know our niece. What more could we ask for?"

"I know," Lily whispered into James' messy black hair.

"Things will get better," James promised, slowly kissing the side of his wife's neck.

* * *

When Harry met up with his parents and friends in the Great Hall, he didn't feel quite as nauseous as usual but he still wasn't up for food yet. Slowly sipping a glass of apple juice, Harry only half listened to everyone talking. Although he tried not to show it, it was hard for him to be around other people a lot of the time. Camille understood somewhat but not entirely since she could still talk—even if she had no sense of volume and her voice was distorted a bit from not being able to hear for almost 5 years.

But Harry couldn't talk at all. There had been teachers in his muggle school that thought he had a learning disability and one of his favorite teachers had mistakenly thought he was autistic until he'd corrected her. Even here at Hogwarts, he'd had to work harder than anyone on the spellwork and non-verbal magic.

"Harry?"

Looking up, Harry saw his mother looking at him, concern in her eyes. 'Fine,' he mouthed, giving her a small smile. But when Lily kept giving him a look, Harry shrugged and signed, **'It's nothing, Mum. I'm fine.'** But he stood and headed out of the hall and went to the steps where he sat down.

"Something wrong, Potter?" Snape asked as he came out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. Standing before Harry he waited until the teenager looked at him. "Well?" he asked, expectantly.

Harry sighed and signed, **'No one understands what it's like for me. Not even Cam.'**

Snape studied Harry for a while and finally said, "Come with me, Potter." Harry stood and followed the Potions Master to his office. Once inside, Snape made tea and handed a cup to Harry who sat down on a rather ragged looking couch. "You are, of course, correct." Seeing Harry's puzzled look, he sipped his own tea and elaborated. "There have only been a few wizards who practice non-verbal spells out of necessity. Even without magic your predicament would cause you grief. But that is no reason to cut yourself off from others."

'**What do you know about it?'** Harry said with a glare. **'What do you know about being with friends and still feeling lonely? About being abused and unable to actually **_**say**_** anything?'**

"My father hated magic," Snape said, calmly. "He would fight with my mother. He would call me a freak. Your mother was the first and only friend I ever had."

Harry didn't say anything at first but after a moment, he asked, **'I just wish someone would understand how I feel. Hermione and Camille try to and Mum and Dad are great, but…'**

Snape pondered that for a moment before setting his teacup down. "I spoke with Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey." Seeing that Harry was interested in this news, he went on. "Flitwick is currently working on a magical hearing aid for your newly adopted sister."

Harry nodded, although he was wondering how this affected him. **'That's great,'** he said with a smile.

"In regards to your own disability," Snape went on, not fooled in the slightest by Harry's would-be cheeriness. "As you know, your vocal cords were badly damaged and after all these years magical healing would be ineffectual. But there may be another way."


End file.
